I Have a dream
by 25xxxHelloKittyxxx96
Summary: Ariel brown is the daughter of Jay brown and Abi Branning. Shes always had one dream for her future and that's to own a restaurant but as she thinks of her future, she cant imagine a future without a dad. So with the help of her friends Lexi peirce, Nathan Harold, Scarlet moon, Dale brooks and her other friend/Love interest Chase Fitzgerald, she goes looking for her dad.
1. Characters

**Ariel**

"In that moment, in the middle of the girls rant about how she hated zombie movies and how they were nothing a like"

"Here's my favourite part" whispered a five year old red head to her seven year old best friend Lexi, who was huddled up beside the red head. Intrigued by the story.

"The boy who was stood close to the girl, ignoring the words she said about them being nothing alike, leaned down fast as lightning and kissed the girl on her lips. Shutting her up in the process."

"Aww" the red head gushed as Lexi rolled her eyes at the older womans fairytale. "Nothing like that ever happens in real life"

The older woman laughed at Lexi and bent down scooping up her red headed daughter. "That's no fairytale lexi"

Lola walked into the room and was instuntely ingulfed in a hug from her daughter Lexi. "Aunt Abi told me a story about a boy and a girls first kiss. She said it wasn't a myth"

"Of course it wasn't" chuckled Lola "I have heard the story a million times"

"Say goodbye Ariel" Abi giggled. Ariel waved her tiny hand in a goodbye motion before her mother took her out of the house and they headed home.

Once they were in there flat, Abi took Ariel to bed and as she was snuggeling into her bed with her soft teddy bear hugged close to her body, she asked. "That story that you always tell, is it about you and daddy"

Abi smiled as she turned on her daughters night light and kissed her daughters cheek. "Yes, your daddy meant the world to me. "

"ok Mummy" Ariel closed her eyes as Abi turned off the light and closed her daughters door.

**9 years later.**

Ariel opened her bedroom door, hunched over slightly, in a tired like state. She walked over to her wardrobe and through in some change into her many piggy banks. "A rough night for tips, but every penny counts" She closed the wardrobe and staggered over to her bed falling forward onto her bed. She worked everyday after school at Scarletts as a waitress. One day, she hoped to own her own restaurant.

It felt like she was only asleep for 2 minutes before her alarm went off, signaling that it was time for school.

**Lexi**

**9 years earlier.**

Once Ariel had left with her mother. Lexi got into her bed, where her mother sang her a song. Lexi loved music and loved her mothers voice. All she wanted was to some day be in a band. That was her big ambition.

Lexi looked over to the door where her dad was stood. Of course you and i know that Ben is Lexis father but Lexi didn't know. The only father figure that Lexi had known since she was very young was dexter. Being very young, she didn't realise the difference in skin colour and was often confused when kids at school would laugh when Dexter came to pick her up and she would call him dad.

Lola kissed Lexis forehead, as did Dexter.

"Mum, dad. One day i want to be in a band" Lexi told them as she rested her head on her pillows.

Lola and Dexter chuckled at how innocent she could be. "If that is what you want, then one day you will make it" Lola told her before closing the door and leaving her to sleep.

**9 years later**

Lexi strung her guitar till all hours in the morning, often annoying her parents but she didn't care. Lexi had changed alot since she was seven. She was now sixteen and was a complete tomboy with her Nose pericing, eyebrow peircing, her hair was still the same golden blonde hair that she curled every day and her dreams to be in a band was still growing strong. She was still at school and was getting great grades in her music class. She even had music lessons after school.

Lexi put her guitar away before snuggeling up into her bed for school in the morning.

**Scarlett**

**9 years earlier.**

"Where are you, Come out" Janine said in a playful voice as she played hide and seek with her only daughter. Scarlett was thrilled when she got to play with her mother as she was usually working and had no time for her.

"Come out" Janine said again as she looked around the house for her daughter. "I'm coming to get you" She circled the Kitchen table.

Scarlett began to giggle as she was hidding under the table. Janine finally looked under the table making Scarlett squeal and try to run away but Janine grabbed her making Scarlett giggle.

Once she had calmed down, Janine gave her some lipgloss but Scarlett being seven, she shook her head in protest. "But you're a girl" Said Janine disappointed.

"I don't like make up" Scarlett said in disgust. Janine sighed and gave up. "I wish you would act more like a girl"

"I'm never going to act like a girl" Scarlett smirked. Janine shook her head and watched her daughter twirl around, making her way up staires to her bedroom.

**9 years later**

Scarlett still had the distaste for make up and even though she was sixteen, she only wore foundation and eye liner. She was a very tomboy-ish, sporty girl and her dream was to be an athlete. She was on the swimming team, tennis team and football team. Scarlett never knew her dad micheal because he had died, when she was young, she never asked about him because she was fine not knowing about him and just accepting the fact that he was dead.

Scarlett woke up early on the school day and went out jogging before having to catch the bus. She ran lapse around the square and waved hello to some people who were outside to pick up the morning milk at there doors.

**Chase**

**9 years earlier**

Chase was a five year old that was new to the square. He lived with his over acheiving father which often meant that he had no time for Chase. Chase got out of the car and looked around his new home. He spotted a five year old red head walking along the kerb as his father walked into there new home.

"Hello" Chase had ran forward to the young girl.

The young girl looked startled. "Hello"

"Sorry, if i scared you. I'm Chase fitzgerald. I'm new here"

"I'm Ariel brown" the girl answered as she looked up and down at the small boy. She was obvously confused as to why he wasn't dressed as a normal boy. He was dressed in a suit with sensible shoes.

Chase noticed that she was stairing and felt awkward. "My dad wants me to be a buisness man like him. So he dresses me in suits"

Ariel smiled at him innocently. "Why don't you choose your own dream, i already have mine"

"What's yours"

"It's a secret" She giggled. "Come on, i'll show you around" Ariel showed him everywhere, even Scarletts, the restaurant that she loved. Till they finally got to the garage.

"Hi Uncle dexter" Ariel waved at the dark skin man who was fixing a car. "This is my new friend Chase"

"Well hello" Dexter said in a cheerful tone. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your first day in Primary school tomorrow"

Ariel looked towards her feet. "Mums sorting everything out"

Chase seemed fascinated by the cars that were being fixed up and just as he was about to asked Dexter some questions, Ariel pulled him away.

"I've found my dream" he looked pleased with himself. "I want to be a machinic, just don't tell Dad"

Ariel lifted her finger to her lips and pulled it across them, throwing her hand behind her. "My lips are sealed"

**9 years later**

Chase now fourteen, had a secret. He worked with Dexter at the garage on weekends as a part time job. He was very different from his five year old self. He had a very horny sence of humour towards girls but devoted his weekend to fixing up cars. His father still had no clue about his ambition and didn't know about his son working at the garage on the weekends.

Chase woke up on monday and got dressed for school, he always got up early because before he went to class, he would usually flirt with the girls in his year. Chase was a womanizer and a bad boy but he some how had a soft spot for Ariel.

**Nathan**

**9 years earlier**

Nathan was seven and was new into walford and was sat outside his new home stairing at the kids play outside. He was holding a video camera as he watched a red head, a blonde and a brunette girl and a brunette boy laughing, talking and playing hopscotch. The boy however refused to play hopscotch but was being forced into it by the girls.

He realised he was daydreaming and suddenly noticed the blonde girl stood infront of him. "Hi i'm Lexi, do you want to come and join us" Lexi had noticed him sitting all on his own and felt like he needed to make a few friends.

Nathan stood up, shutting his video camera and followed her over to her friends. "I'm Nathan" he told her. lexi hummed a song to herself as she stood opposite her other friends. "Nathan. This is Ariel" she pointed to the red head. "This is Scarlett" she pointed to the other brunnette "And this is Chase" She pointed at the boy.

"And guys this is nathan"

Nathan was a bit shy but as soon as he started laughing and talking with them, it felt like he had known them all his life.

"So do you have a dream" asked Ariel as she played hopscotch.

"A dream?" he questioned.

"Yeah, all of us have a dream" Ariel told him. "Lexi wants to be in a band, Scarlett wants to be an athlete, i want to own my own restaurant and Chase wants to be a machanic"

"But me being a machinic is a secret" Chase told him.

Nathan looked down at his video camera. "I suppose, i would like to be a photographer in journalism" He mentioned making Ariel squeal in excitement. "You're one of us, you have a dream"

Nathan laughed with the rest of his new friends as they continued playing and talking

**9 years later**

Nathan at sixteen still had a dream to be a photographer and worked weekends at a local news organization. He would take his camera and have to take pictures of anything that's going on. He sometimes got to go to weddings and take pictures other times he had to stand outside a coart room and wait till they came out.

It was hard work but he loved his weekend job because it was something he wanted to do. He was getting ready for school and put his camera into his bag, you never know when there's going to be a fight at school and it needed filmed.

**Dale**

**9 years earlier**

Dale was sat in his primary school class. He was new to school and felt awkward as everyone was stairing at him. He got poked in the back by an annoying brunnette. He turned around and she gave him a smile. "You moved into the house across from me"

The boy looked at her remembeirng that she looked some what familiar.

"I'm Scarlett"

"Dale" He said. Scarlett nodded. "I know. This is Lexi" Scarlett indicated to Lexi who was sat beside her. "Do you want to hang out in the play ground" Scarlett asked with a grin. "Then we can introduce you to our friends"

"Ok" Dale looked pleased that he had made friends already and noticed how Lexi began to whisper in Scarletts ear.

"There's three girls and only two boys, so we need a third one" Scarlett said in a defencive tone. Lexi rolled her eyes and whispered something else, making Scralett turn back to him. "Also, what's your dream"

"Dream?" He looked confused.

"well our group of friends all have dreams of what they plan to be when were older. Like for instence, i plan to be an athlete and Lexi wants to be in a band"

Dale understood. "A carer"

Lexi and Scarlett looked at eachother before turning back to him.

"I like taking care of my Grandad who is ill and i like the thought of looking after many old people in the future like in a old folks home"

"I like how you're caring" Scarlett said bluntly as she got back down to her work.

**9 years later**

Dale got ready for school in the morning, his eyes drooping as he needed sleep. Dale forced them open. He worked after school at a nursing home and didn't get back home till late last night. Dale was pretty much the same since he was seven, the only difference was that he was more grown up about his passion to be a carer. His grandad had died years ago, which made him even more determined to be what he wanted to be.

Each one of his friends had best friends even though they all hung out together all the time. Ariel and Lexi were joined at the hip and were there for best friends, Chase and Nathen were always together, so they were bestfriends. So Dale had Scarlett. She was his best friend and it had been that way since they were seven, though he also has a thing for her.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a warm monday morning in April, and six students were outside for break, chilling on the grass.

Ariel and Lexi, who always seemed to be together, were plucking daisys up from the ground and started making daisy chains. Ariel and Lexi were not always stuck together though, with there different ages, they were in different classes. So the only time, they could hang out together at school was at break.

Chase was sitting upright, against a tree. His face looked as if he was concentrating on something, when he was really only looking at Ariel.

Scarlett was lying on her front, legs crossed behind her and her athlete magazene propped on the grass beside the others. Her nose kept on twitching as she concentrated hard on reading the magazene.

Nathan was lying on the grass, his head and neck were upright as the side of his head was resting on his hand, with his eyes closed shut and his mouth opening slighlty as if he had fallen asleep. His head slipped out of his hand and suddenly jerked awake before his head smacked the grassy ground. Blushing deeply as he saw Lexi laugh at his stupidness.

Dale was lying on the ground beside Scarlett with his nose stuck in a book as if he was trying to focus on something. He looked up, just in time to see Nathan chase Lexi around the grassy bit of the play ground. Lexi was squeeling as he proceeded to grab her waist and spin her around for payback for laughing at him.

Chase smirked. Scarlett took a deep breath and closed her magazene, as did Dale. They were really finding it hard to concentrate with the racket of Lexi and Nathan.

"So Ariel" Chase was looking at her with a knowing glance which made her freeze from her daisy chain making.

"What is it Fitz?" Arial often called Chase by his last name but she them shortened it to fitz because it sounded better to her.

"I was wondering if you told the others" he looked so innocent but Ariel could see right through his soul. Lexis ears seemed to perk up as she went and sat down beside Ariel excitedly, hoping for some new gossip.

"No i havn't" Scoweled Ariel, at times Chase could be a complete Arse.

"Well what is it" Lexi asked. Ariel looked around to find them all stairing at her. She took a glance at Chase who seemed very smug, leaning up against that tree. She couldn't help but think how funny it would be if that tree just collapsed on his giant sized mouth.

Ariel took a deep breath and turned to them all. "I am going to call my father"

There was a long eery silence that filled that spot of the playground until one of them began to speak. "I told her that she shouldn't" It was Chase and Ariel just wished for once that, that massive train tunnel he called his mouth would just stop talking.

"I aggree with Chase. He abandened you, why would you even go there" Nathan said. Of course he was going to defend Chase, they were best friends after all.

Dale and Scarlett just looked at eachother as if trying to process what she had just said.

"I think you should go for it" Dale said and Scarlett nodded in aggreement.

"If i was you, i probably would go for it" Scarlett told her with a grin. "You're only young once and it's better finding him now than when you're older"

"Yeah i suppose, i mean it's not like the man missed half your childhood growing up" Chase said sarcastically.

Ariel ignored him and turned to look at Lexi who had the biggest grin on her face. "Oh i'm so happy for you"

"Why" Ariel was now really confused.

"Because, if you find him, i will meet my godfather and my mums best friend" She looked so happy which made Ariel laugh. "How will you find him though"

Ariel grinned. "Easy, i was in my grandads house and his phone started to ring, i looked at the coller-ID but there was none. So i answered it and a man came on the phone and he asked for Max, i asked him "who he was" and he told me his name was Jay brown. I then hung up and wrote down the number"

The five friends looked around at eachother and then at her. Lexis face suddenly turned into a frown. "How do you know it's the same guy. Could be same name"

"I just know" Ariel told them just as the bell rung for them to go inside. Ariel and Chase went a different way from there friends as they were in the same class. Chase followed Ariel into a desserted corriodor.

"Why are you going this way, the english corriodor is up the staires and down the hall" Chase asked but then realised what Ariel was doing as she pulled out her phone and began dialing a number.

Chase groaned and leaned his back against the wall. "I can't believe you're actully doing this"

"You know what i can't believe" asked Ariel. "You and your whinging, now shut up its ringi- Oh hello is this Jay brown"

Chase watched as Ariels eyes brittened up as she presed the phone closer to her ear. "It is, well i am a-" Ariel looked at Chase for help, she suddenly realised that she didn't know what to say. Chase folded his arms and refused to help until she smacked him on his arm, painfully.

"Sorry, could you hold on for a second" Ariel said on the phone before turning to Chase who seemed to be thinking. "Say your a close friend of Abi Branning who has just died recently and say you need to meet up to discuss the funerall and that"

Ariel looked at him in a stund silence before debating on it, it could work. "Hello, sir... Yeah sorry about that... The reason i am calling is because i am a close friend to Abi branning... Sir are you there... yes that Abi Branning anyway i am sorry to say that she has passed away... Sir... Are you there...Sir..., we need to meet and discuss the funerall, she would of wanted you there... oh your number, yes it was very hard to get. I'll tell all when we meet... Yes that's fine... Goodbye, see you then" And she hung up, taking a deep breath.

Chase was holding in laughter at Ariels face of relief. "So?"

"He lives in Birmingham" Ariel said. Chase looked stunned. "Birmingham? That's not that far, just think how pissed off your mother would feel if she knew he had been under her nose all this time"

"Shut up Chase, anyway i am leaving now to catch the train" She exited the corridor leaving Chase stood there for a minute before decidding to go with her.


	3. Chapter 2

"What about money, you need money for a train ticket you know" Chase told her as he folowed her into albert square.

"I have money" She said as she snuck into her house and up the staires to her bedroom.

Chase followed her into her room and Immediately stopped her from making a mistake. "No Ariel. That's your money, that you're saving for a restaurant. Your dream remember"

Ariel sighed and turned toward him. "That maybe my dream from when i was a kid but finding my dad is another dream i have had since i can remember. Please Chase, let me do this"

Chase sighed, he clearly didn't agree with this at all. "Fine, but i'm coming with you. Meet me at the train station in five minutes" with that Chase left, leaving Ariel to put her money in her purse and put every photo-album she had in a bag.

She calmly walked downstaires and made her way to the train station. She payed for her ticket and was really surprised when the ticket was only £6 for 150 minute train ride to birmingham.

She saw Chase coming her way and watched as he payed for his own ticket.

"Chase you didn't need to do that. I could of baught one for you"

"No, your money is for your restaurant. Anyway it's only £6"

Ariel and Chase waited for another 10 minutes before there train arrived and they got on the train.

Suddenly Chases phone started to ring as they sat down. "Hello, Lexi... Yeah she's with me... We are going to visit her dad... I only came with her because i was there and you were in class... The teachers have called the police... Look when my dad and Ariels mum get there, just think of something... I know you guys will be questioned, Just don't say anything about Ariel visiting her dad... Okay, i'll see you later" Chase hung up and turned to Ariel, whos eyes had gotten bigger at the mention of police.

"apparently Mrs Allen thought it was weird that we wern't in her english class, yet she saw us first thing this morning. So she told Mr Roberts who has phoned our parents and the police because Lexi, Nathan, Scarlett and Dale refused to say anything"

Ariel sighed and leaned back against the seat. "This is terrible"

Chase smirked at her innocent nature. "Trust me having the police around is the least of your worrys, it's the beatens you get afterwords, you should worry about."

"Not helping" Ariel snapped even though her mother would never lay a hand on her.

They both fell asleep on the train five minutes later after handing there ticket to the conductor.

Chase woke up when the train stopped at there destination. He looked down at the sight of Ariel with her head resting against his shoulder. "Um Ariel"

Ariel opened her eyes and quickly picked up her things, didn't ask any questions and left the train with Chase closely behind.

"So where is this cafe then" Chase asked as they left the train station.

"it's in Kingstanding road" Ariel told him as they continued to walk around as Chase refused to ask for direction.

They had been walking around for 15 minutes when they decidded to sit on a bench.

"This is too hard, we need to ask for Directions" she groaned.

"Um Ariel"

Ariel turned to look at him as he pointed to a sign. Ariel looked up at the sign and saw that they were in Kingstanding road.

"We're here" Ariel gasped and looked around for the cafe, till she finally spotted it and made a beeline for it. Chase was hot on her heels as he followed her into the cafe.

Ariel stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. "We're looking for someone with ginger hair" Ariel told Chase. "Mum showed me the photos all the time when i was little" Ariel then spotted a man sat at a table in the middle just stairing at his coffee.

Ariel headed towards him and sat oppoisite him. Chase sat beside her as the man looked up confused. "Are you Jay Brown"

The man nodded and it made Ariel really giddy. "I am pleased to say Abi Branning is not dead"

Jay let out a breath of relief and he actully smiled.

"We just said that, so we could meet"

Jay looked at the two of them, slightly angry but more confused.

"Well, you see, I'm Ariel and my mother is Abi Branning"

Jay looked like he had been smacked in the face.

"So that makes you my dad" Ariel waited for a moment while Chase fidgeted beside her. Jay just staired at her like he was at a loss for words.

"You shouldn't be here" he finally said the words that broke Ariels heart.

"What of course i should" Arial gasped as Chase leaned forward to staire at Jay stunned and angry. "You're my dad"

"No im not" Jay told her. "Your father is someone who looks after you since you were a baby, i didn't do any of that" Jay stood up and left the table, leaving Ariel sobbing into her hands.

"Ariel" Chase pulled her into a hug.

"You were right Chase, i should never of went looking"


	4. Chapter 3

"Where are you going" Ariel asked as Chase stood up from the table. "I'll be back in a minute" He took the photo album from Ariels bag and left. He ran after the man that he despised more than ever right now. "WAIT"

Jay stopped and turned to look at him. Chase stopped and stood in front of him, giving him the photo album. "Look at it, and you will soon realise what a mistake you made" Chase wanted to hit him more than anything but changed his mind.

He turned around and headed back to the cafe where he had left a sobbing Ariel.

Jay looked at him leave and once Chase had entered the cafe, Jay opened the photo album. He smiled down at the book of Ariel growing up, Abi was in alot of the pictures too and she seemed to smile in every single one of them but Jay knew, Jay knew that there were tears behind that smile, he knew that she had tried to stay strong all these years.

Why did he have to leave her.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Come on, need to catch the next train" Chase told her as he picked up his things. Ariel nodded and he felt like he was having to look after a broken and damaged girl.

They walked all the way back to the train station in silence, it wasn't till they were waiting on there train that Ariel spoke. "Chase, if i do anything like this again, please stop me"

That broke Chases heart but he would never admit it."Our train's arrived" he helped her up and they got on the train.

"Chase" Ariel said once they were sitting down. He looked at her as she rested her head on his shoulder "I just want to go to sleep"

Chase smiled and pulled down the curtain in the train window and watched as she fell asleep.

It was a 150 minute train drive back to London and once they arrived back to London, they both were worried about what there parents would say.

"Mum's going to be mad" Ariel mutterd. Chase nudged her. "Your mum will forgive you, she will just be so glad you're safe"

"So will your dad" Ariel told him. Chase shook his head "Trust me, he wont"

Once they got into the street were they lived, they saw a police car parked up the road from them with both there parents talking to them.

When Ariel saw her mum she broke down in tears, she didn't really need a dad after all she had a mum. "MUM"

Abi turned around frantically as Ariel ran towards her tears streaming down her face. "Oh Ariel, where have you been" Abi hugged her soo tight and kissed the top of her head. "I went to find my dad"

If a pin dropped, everyone could here it. There was just silence and Abi began to cry. Max was looking tence as he stood beside Lauren who had became drink free years ago.

"What do you mean you went to see your dad" Abi asked as Ariel wipped her tears.

"I found his number on grandads phone and so i called him, pretended i was someone else and we met in birmingham. Then when me and Chase got there, i told him who i was and he told me that i shouldn't be there, that he's not my dad" Ariel sobbed harder.

Lexi, Lola, Dexter, Scarlett, Dale and Nathan stood there with frowns on there faces. Dexter had given up on Jay years ago. Jay did just what his father did to him and for that Dexter would never forgive him. Lola had been in denial, with trying to help her friend be a mum and try and think of reasons why he would leave, it never occured to her that maybe he didn't want to be a dad after all.

Lexi stepped forward and pulled Ariel into a hug.

Chase watched as his father walked over to him with a glaire and a frown. "In the house now"

Chase did as he was told and walked into his house leaving Ariel with her family.

Abi walked into her house with Max, Lauren, Lola, Dexter, Scartlett, Dale and Nathan.

Ariel sat on the sofa as Abi made her a hot chocolate. Max walked into the kitchen and shut the door. "At least shes home safe" Max told her.

Abi turned around sharply to look at him. "What did she mean that she got Jays new number from your phone"

"I don't know kids make up daft stories all the time to try and get out of trouble" Max told her but Abi didn't believe him.

"So you're saying my daughters a liar" Abi questened.

"No, but maybe she lied about this, just one time" Max tried but failed to convince her.

"Give me your phone" Abi said which made Max angry.

"I'm your dad, you don't get to question me"

"I'm 30 dad, i stopped listening to you years ago" Abi snapped as she paced around the kitchen. "You tried buying Jay off before. He told me." Abi told him. The colour drained from Max's face.

"Come on abs, i would nev-"

"It all makes sence now. Jay already felt guilty about me almost losing Ariel, he thought he was going to be a terrible dad. So he took your money and instead of running away with it, he left it on the table for me to feed Ariel when shes born, to keep a roof under our heads. He was a dad for doing that, he made sure we were looked after with that money"

"I never gave him money" Max Lied.

Abi had enough of his lies and turned to face him, swinging her arm around and slapping him in the face just as Lauren walked in. "ABI" Lauren shreiked.

"I wants you out of my house and stay away from my child. "Abi told him. She had a death glaire in her eyes that neither him or Lauren had ever seen before.

Max didn't say a word and left. Lauren stayed where she was and just staired at her sister. "Abi, what was that about"

"He buyed Jay off years ago, gave him the money to do a runner and he did, just without the money. He left it for me"

Lauren looked stunned and quickly without a second thought, pulled Abi into a hug. "How do you know"

"He tried to buy him off before but jay never took it and then he left a weak later"

"Did dad actually say he did it" Asked Lauren and when Abi shook her head, Lauren let go of her and sighed. "Then how do you know"

"I just know, from the way he looked at me, he knew i was getting it right" Abi began to walk towards the door. "Now i have to take care of my child"


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ariel walked into the kitchen to get something for breakfast before going to school. Abi was constantly scrubbing the kitchen table even though it was spotless.

"Mum i'll be back late, i'm working at Ians after school"

Abi just nodded and never looked at her, she just kept scrubbing.

"Mum, it's okay to cry, My dad was nothing more than a sperm doner"

Abi snapped her head up to look at her. "No he wasn't, i loved him and he loved me. There is probably reasons why he didn't want to know you"

"What ever you say" Ariel took an apple out of the bowl and headed for the door to leave.

"Ariel, come back here"

Ariel walked back into the kitchen as Abi put a full fat breakfast in front of her. "Remember what the doctor said"

"Mum i'm fine now"

"Ariel, you wern't eating, you were annorexic. I thought i was going to lose you, so please eat for me" Abi begged her.

Ariel smiled at her mother as she began to eat the full fat breakfast. This year had been a bad year for them as Ariel used to be anorexic and this year, she had went into meltdown and passed out. Abi had to watch as wires had been inserted into her and food being forced down her throat. It had broke her heart.

Ariel ate her breakfast, every single bit of it went down her throat and at times she felt sick but she ate it for her mum.

"I want you to come home for lunch as usuall"

"Mum but you let me stay at school yesterday and you have work"

"Yes but you never stayed at school yesterday and were away for hours, you probably never had your lunch and Lauren will be here to make sure you get your lunch. So please do it for me Ariel"

Ariel nodded and kissed her mums cheek before running off to find the bus.

Abi watched her leave before doing the dishes and heading for the door. She had just got her coat on when there was a knock at the door.

Abi looked confused, everyone knew she would be going away to work now and Lauren had her own key incase she wanted to stay over or if she's looking after Ariel.

Abi opened the door and almost had a heart attack. She looked at the face, she never thought she would see again. "Jay" her head was spinning.

"Abi" Jay looked at her, he had his bags by his side and was looking at her like she was going to give him a second chance, but he thought wrong as the minute he said "I'm sorry" she shut the door in his face.

"Abs"

"Jay"

Jay turned around and Saw Lola ready for work at the salon. "Lola"

"You're disgusting" Lola spat in anger. "You left my best friend to look after her baby and then when your daughter shows up, you turn her away" Lola walked away as Jay sat on the doorstep to Abis house. "What was i supposed to do" he shouted after her.

Lola ignored him and just kept walking.

"Abi, please let me in" Jay begged. "I have come to explain"

"You're 14 years too late" she shouted at him through the door.

"Abi, i will break this door down just so i can explain" Jay told her.

"Like to see you try" Abi told him as she felt herself crying. "Why did you leave"

Jay sighed as he still sat on the door step. "Your dad"

That was all Abi needed to hear before she opened the door. "Come in quickly before you catch a cold" Jay looked around the house as Abi made a quick phone call before going back into the livingroom. "How did you know i live here"

"I saw Ariel leave for school" Jay shrugged as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Don't get used to this, you're not stopping"

Jay was surprised at Abis coldness, years with them being apart had made Abi cold and unforgiven. "I didn't want to bring you down"

"Bring me down?" Abi questioned as she sat on the chair.

"For your whole life, you have wanted to be a vet and see the world. I didn't want to be the one to ruin that for you"

"The only thing you ruined was your chance to be a husband and a father" Abi said coldly.

"I left you with the money Max gave me"

"I never wanted the money, i wanted you" Abi snapped "Do you know how it feels to know that the love of your life contacts your dad but not you, do you know how it feels to bring up a daughter on your own, to watch her go through trying to make herself skinny by starving herself. Do you"

Jay looked stunned as Abi stood up. "You know where the door is"

Jay stood up and picked up his bags. "Please Abi forgive me"

Abi ignored him and once she heard the door shut, she let out all her tears that had been building up since he got there.

Once Abi had calmed down, she grabbed her coat and left to go to work.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Ariel you never told us fully about what happened" Lexi reminded her. Ariel sighed as Chase squeezed her arm comfortingly. "It doesn't matter, i'm just focusing on my restaurant from now on"

"I think that's best" Chase said as they walked to class. Lexi, Nathan, Dale and Scarlett went a different way while Chase and Ariel went the same way.

"I really thought he would want me, i thought maybe mum hadn't told him about me but it turns out, he knew and didn't want anything to do with me"

"Come on Ariel, don't think about it like that" Chase told her as they walked into the math room.

At lunch, Ariel was walking home because of her mums orders. She walked into Albert square and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Jay outside the B&B. She walked calmly to try and get into her house before he saw her.

"Ariel"

Too Late. Ariel turned to him as he ran over to her. "What do you want"

"I want to say sorry for how i reacted. i didn't mean it" He looked very apolgetic but Ariel was stubburn

"Then why did you say it"

"I don't know, i suppose i didn't want to be reminded for what i lost. I didn't run out on you because i didn't want you. I ran out on you because i didn't think i was going to be a good father, Your mum had this dream and i thought i was going to ruin it. I also had max in my ear telling me to leave, so he gave me money and i left the money on the table for your mum, then i left. I didn't leave without making sure you guys were taking care of"

Ariel sighed, she hated having a soft spot. "Come into the house for lunch"

Jay hesitated before agreeing to do so.


	6. Chapter 5

Jay fallowed Ariel into her and Abis home. He walked through the corridor, sniffing as he smelt Abis scent on everything. Walking past pictures of Ariel growing up, it felt like he was Alice in wonderland and he was floating through the air as random objects appeared before his eyes and flashbacks of him and Abi flashed before his eyes.

He never thought he would be in this home again. It used to be Jacks home but he had obvously moved on from Albert square. The last time he had been in here was when him and ben almost downed Amy. He ran his hand over the cream wallpaper as he smelled the lunch lauren was cooking.

"Ariel is that you" called Lauren from the kitchen.

"It's me and i braught a guest" Ariel said as she through her rucksack bag to the floor.

"Oh" Lauren went to investigate and came face to face with Jay, who gave her an awkward smile.

"Jay" Lauren looked surprised, she didn't know Abi had seen him this morning and she didn't know Lola had also seen him.

"Look Lauren, I need to know my own daughter and i need to make it up to Abi"

Lauren looked sympathetic and sighed, swinging the dish towel in her hand in annoyance. "Abi will kill me if she finds out you're here, but i do know how much she means to you and how dad bribed you off"

"It wasn't really a bribe, i left Abi the money" Jay said awkwardly.

Lauren glaired at him and placed her hands on her hips. "It was still a bribe, never the less, Abi will come round. You just have to be patient"

Ariel dug into her tomato soap and white bread. Lauren kept a close eye on her as she scooped every mouthfull into her mouth.

Jay noticed it and then remembered what Abi had said to him before. "Was Ariel having trouble with her weight"

Lauren sighed and looked serious at Jay. "She was anorexic Jay. Her friends helped her over come it, if they hadn't she would of died and Abi was heartbroken. Then Ariel was hospitalized and had to be fed through a tube"

Jay felt sick as he thought what could of been. If he had stayed with Abi and there baby, maybe Ariel wouldn't of got so obsessed with her weight. Jay sat beside her at the table and looked at her as she ate every little drop.

"So" Ariel muttered "Are you trying to get back with my mum"

Jay laughed slightly at how open Ariel was. "Yes i am" he admitted "But your mum has always been so stubburn. I am going to try Ariel, to be a father and to get back with your mother."

Ariel smiled at him and rested her head on her hand. "Then you have to get a job and show her how you feel"

"You say it like it's easy" Jay sighed. Lauren smiled as she cleaned the work tops, listening to there conversation.

"You have no idea how many times me and your mother split up over the years" Jay told her and Ariel just leaned closer, so she could here all the gossip of her mother and fathers past.

"Tell me" she looked so excited. Jay then began to start at the beginning.

"Broke up because she grassed me up, broke up again because i had been nasty to heather" his voice sounded pained when he spoke about the dearly beloved heather. "Broke up when i was nasty at her for not putting out, broke up because she thought i was cheating, broke up again after i proposed and she wanted to go away to costa rica for a few months and that was our last break up"

Ariel looked so interested about her mothers past, she wanted to know more. So far all she could think of was the song Hot n Cold to describe her parents past. Yes she liked old music.

Jay reached out and touch Ariel hair, it was velvet red. He looked at her in question to her hair. Ariel bit her bottom lip. "I dyed it. I naturally have ginger hair"

Jay sighed at her, he was still getting used to this fathering lark. "Why did you hate yourself"

Lauren looked up from what she was doing to look at Jay. If Ariel didn't answer that question when Abi asked her it, then she definitely wasn't going to answer it when Jay asked.

Ariel looked like she was going to cry but she was brave and heald it in. "I was called fat by someone in my year and ugly, i was also made fun of for not having a dad. So i starved myself and would exercise alot, i also dyed my ginger hair to make me look nothing like the father who abondend me and i began to put on more make up than before. I have toned it down now though. It's ironic though, i work as a waitress and i am near food all the time"

"Um Ariel are you fine while i leave, i need to go home. You will get to school alright"

"Yes Aunt Lauren, im with-" she stopped herself because she wasn't really sure what to call him. 'dad' would be the obvious choice but he hadn't really been a dad to her through the years and calling him 'jay' would just sound weird. Lauren understood and gave her a nod before leaving.

Ariel turned back to Jay and began the subject of her mother. "woman are fragile and you need to gain her trust back but it could take up to a year, to win her round" Ariel warned.

Jay stood up from the table and decidded how he was to get Abi back. "Do you need a ride to school"

Ariel shook her head as she picked up her school bag.

"I'm going to find me a job" He then left leaving Ariel with a grin on her face, hopefully she will get the family she has always wanted.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay felt really nervous as he stepped in familiar territory at the garage. Phil looked up from his work station and looked surprise. Dexter however looked at Jay with disgust and turned back to fix the car.

"Jay, is that really you" Phil asked as he stood up. Jay nodded. "Listen i have come back to try and get my family back, can i have my old job back please"

Dexter was about to protest till Phil suddenly agreed. This angered Dexter as he could not look his once best friend in the eye, it just reminded him of what his father once did to him.

Phil gave Jay some overalls and gave him orders to help Dexter with the car. At first they worked in silence until Dexter asked him. "So how are you gonna win her back because i don't think roses will cut it"

Jay sighed. "I know it's going to be hard but i need Abis trust again"

After that it was just silence between the two of them.

While Jay was fixing a car, he knew how he was going to get her back. Stage 1: Don't talk to her or any girl for two weaks, remain focussed on your job. Stage 2: Start talking to her again and make her talk the most for two weaks. Stage 3: Buy her flowers with little notes for 2 weaks. Stage 4: Be commited to getting her back and Stage 5: Give her some more space for a weak. Possibly repeat the process, if it doe's not work the first time.


	7. Chapter 6

Stage 1 was working really well. He had ignored her and hadn't spoken to her for two weaks. He just simply walked past her and could always tell when she was stairing at the back of his head. On the last day of ignoring her, Ariel came up to the garage.

"Shouldn't you be at school" Jay asked as he picked up a spanner.

"Mum wants to know why you have been ignoring her and why you are staying in the square full time" Ariel asked as she felt like a a messenger boy. "And i have a free period"

Jay grinned from ear to ear, he looked like a chester cat. "So the plan's working then"

"What Plan"

"The plan to gain your mothers trust again. I don't speak to her or any other girl for two weaks and then tonight i go round and let her scream at me for two weaks"

Ariel was about to point out some flaws in that plan but realised that there was none. It was a genius plan, all woman loved to scream out there feelings to the man there in love with, it's even better when the man doesn't interupt.

Ariel then turned around and saw Chase walking towards the garage. She turned him back around and they began walking away. "Lets do something tonight with Lexi, Nathan, Dale and Scarlett"

"Don't you have work"

"Ian gave me a day off but just a day, so no underage drinking. It will need to be half 5 before we do anything though. Lexi has music lessons for an hour and Scarlett trains after school for an hour and Dale has the whole weak off from that nursing home"

Chase was now in the middle of thinking of something for them to do but all he could think of was drinking and girls.

"And no naked girls, Chase. We have school tomorrow" Ariel reminded him. "Anyway hows it been working with my dad at the weekend" Chase only works at the garage at weekends and hasn't really spoken much about it.

"Well for one, it's awkward. He keeps glairing at me like i have slept with his daughter" Chase raised his eyebrows at her. Ariel pushed him away in disgust and her cheeks went a rosy shade of pink. "You pig"

Chase laughed, he had heard that phrase a million times. "Come on Ariel, a few drinks, no whores just friends drinking"

It was hard to beleve that the two of them were only fourteen. "Fine, but i don't want to be plastered. How do you get the drinks anyway"

"My dad drinks alot, he buys alcahol everyday. He has a storage cubboard"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

That night at half 5. Jay knocked on Abis door. Ariel answered it and grabbed her purse. "Mum it's for you, i'm going out" Just as Ariel brushed past him, she whispered. "Remember just let her talk"

Jay nodded and Ariel ran down the street. Abi came to the door and looked at him with her arms folded. "Was there something you wanted"

"For you to talk" Jay walked in and closed the door, he was holding two bags of chips. Abi looked at him stunned, he wanted her to talk. "Just me"

Jay nodded. "Tell me everything you felt when i left, everything that was going through your mind. Tell me everything"

Abi looked at him suspiciously. "You could be here for hours"

"I'm not in a hurry" Jay shrugged as he gave her a bag of chips and just before she was going to open her, he pushed his bag of chips forward for her to take some of his.

Abi looked at the chips and then at him, she gave a little smile when she remembered on there first proper date they had shared chips. Abi took two of his chips and ate them and before they knew it, Abi was explaining how she felt and Jay was being silent, not daring to interupt her.

"You humiliated me, you left me with a baby on my own. I gave birth on my own, my waters broke in the street at midnight and while i was screaming for help only Lola heard me and she had to deliver my baby. Everyone was talking about me after you left. They always said "Poor Girl" or "Don't worry pet, you still have your family" but i knew they were talking behind my back. You ruined my life by leaving me, i could never trust anyone again, i never had a single boyfriend after you left, not a single one. I didn't sleep with anyone or go out drinking. My childhood was over and i thought i could handle it because i had you to make it easier but after you left i cried every night and i had to be put on anti-depressants. Everyone in the street thought i was a failure of a mother apart from Lola, Dexter and Lauren"

Abi was now crying and Jay pulled her into a hug, she didn't protest instead she let him hug her. She missed this, she missed his chest and his cuddles. "I'm not going anywhere" he promised. "This time i mean it"

Abi took her head from his chest and looked at him like she didn't believe him. "Jay, i can't get hurt again. Maybe it's best if we just stay friends for Ariels sake"

Jay heald his breath as he thought of the plan, she will change her mind. She still loves me. "Ok" he agreed. "But i'm coming by everyday for a talk and some chips" He grinned. Abi finally Laughed and it felt nice to hear. He missed her laugh.

"So what did you do when you left me" her voice broke as she spoke. Jay looked at her and decidded to be honest. "I worked in a garage in birmingham because that was all i knew. I came back Abs, i really did"

Abi looked at him, not sure what he meant. "What"

"I came back five years after i left, It was night and i looked through your parents house window and i couldn't see you. I then went looking in windows till i finally found you. You were still living at phils at that point. I looked through the living room window and i saw you with Ariel. She was wrapped up in a blanket beside you and you were watching Peter pan to get her to go to sleep" Jay sighed as he rememberd everything he saw that night. "You stood up and staired at the window. I ducked down and then i ran away when i heard the door opening."

Abi was almost breaking down. She knew she had seen him that night, to think she was two meters away from coming face to face with him again. "Is that all" she wiped away her tears that were falling.

"No, i was with one girl, she was called becky. She had blonde hair and Chocolate brown eyes just like yours. She looked identical to you but personality wise, she wasn't you. So i broke it off. I then realised that i could not replace you that's why i came back the first time but i got scared when i saw you threw the window"

Abi looked at the time as she finished eating her chips with Jay.

"i should probably go. I'll be back tomorrow, we can talk some more then" He looked awkward as he wasn't sure if he should kiss her cheek or hug her, so they just both went for a short brief hug before he left.

After he left, Abi stood in the living room with a small smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 7

Underage drinking was against the law but that didn't stop the children of albert square. Infact drinking was Chase Fitzgeralds middle name and he was waiting in his house for the girls to arrive as the guys were already waiting with the drinks prepared.

Of course drinking in the house was something no guy dressed up for but it seems like the girls had dressed up a little bit. There was a knock on the door and Chase answered it seeing: Ariel, lexi and Scarlett.

Ariel was dressed in a Cupcake Cult Tank Top, Tie-Dyed Skinny Jeans and Chuck taylor tennis shoes on her feet with gold and white feather dangly earings and a gold and white feather necklace to match.

Lexi was dressed in a blue tank top that had the word 'Live' in a bold black colour on the front of the top with Pocket Denim Shorts and DC graffiti trainers. Her dangly earings were feathered and blue and she wore a peice sign necklace in gold.

Scarlett however was dressed in a Racerback Tank top in black with the words 'Party on' written on the front of her top, her denim shorts had designed wrips on them and on her feet she wore 'I heart DC' Trainers and on her neck she wore a Tilted Rhinestone Heart Necklace but instead of having the necklace match her Earings, she decidded to be different and where Black feathered, dangly earings.

"Girls, you look great" Grinned Chase as he opened the door for them. Ariel rolled her eyes as she wondered in to his home. "Where's your dad"

"Working" he shrugged like it was normal as he gave her a drink. She took a sip and almost spat it back out. "What is this"

"Vodka" he told her before remembering. "Oh yeah, girls don't like drinking it straight" He got out a bottle of lemanade and poured it into her glass.

Lexi put a arm around her best mate. "Great idea Ariel, having all of us here"

"It was actully Chases idea to have us drinking" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Soon enough they were all drinking different shots and then the hard stuff. Lexi was giggiling like mad, Dale was hitting on scarlett who was acting also very flirty, Nathan was throwing up in the bathroom, Chase had for some reason managed to act normal and Ariel was dancing around the room.

Then something seemed to happen, Ariel doubled over in pain and collapsed to the floor. Startling Chase who seemed to still act sober. He rushed over by her side and Lexi put her drink down immediatly and ran towards her best friend.

"Ariel are you alright" Chase was panicking as Ariel began shaking violently with foam spewing out of her mouth. "DALE" Yelled Lexi. Dale hadn't noticed what had happened, neither had scarlett or Nathan who had just emerged from the bathroom.

"Dale, you care for people" Chase said as he tried holding Ariels head still.

"Only in a care home." Dale decidded he would give it a shot. This was the first time, they had, had fun in ages and this is what happens. "Right, Don't touch her head Chase, i think she's having a sezure" Dale grabbed a cushion and rested it under Ariels head. "Scarlett call for an ambulance" Dale then proceeded to take off Ariels top.

"Woah, Woah. What do you think you're doing" Lexi asked. Chase looked at Dale with stern eyes. "I have to agree with Lexis question, Why"

"So she can breath. The top must come off"

"Well then let me do it" Snapped Lexi "That's all she needs, you three looking at her goodies. Now TURN AROUND"

All three guys turned to face the wall as Lexi took off Ariels top. Ariel didn't think much of her figure. She was quite petite and still wasn't the right weight, she should be. As she had not fully put back on the weight from being anorexic. Her breasts were small and that was actually the only thing Ariel had liked about her body. Who wanted big breasts anyway.

"The ambulance is on its way, we just have to keep her company till then" Scarlett explained.

"What was in that drink" Lexi snapped, blaming it all on Chase.

"Nothing i swear, i don't do drugs and i defiantly wouldn't spike Ariels" He defended himself.

Lexi still kept on pushing. "Chase you do it with every girl that lays eyes on you"

Dale was going to step in to stop them bickering but Scarlett shook her head for both him and Nathan to keep there gobs shut before they both end up on the receiving end of Lexis warpath.

"I get them drunk, i don't drug them. I get them drunk for a reason and i would not do anything like that to Ariel because i-" he stopped himself before he said too much.

"You, what"

"Stop pushing it Lexi" Chase warned her as he sat down beside Ariels half naked, shaking body. Not Caring that he was meant to be turned away from the sight. He felt for a pulse on her wrist, there still was one and it was going really fast.

Lexi noticed something in chases eyes and decidded to stop sayng anything further. The Ambulance could be heard from outside. Lexi stood up as the ambulance bolted into chases home. "Chase you go in the ambulance, i'll go tell her mum" lexi ran out the door and down the street.

Scarlett, Dale and Nathan did the same. There was only meant to be one that goes into the ambulance with the patient and they had choosen Chase, so the rest of them had gone to see if they could get driven to the hospital.

When Ariel was getting wheeled into the ambulance with Chase following, he looked like he was in a daze, he stopped when he saw half of walford looking at the scene and pointing. He quickly got into the ambulance and began to hold Ariels hand. "Please don't die"


	9. Chapter 8

Chase was waiting in the waiting room fiddeling with his thumbs as they had wheeled Ariel into a room as soon as they got there.

"Where's my baby"

Chase could hear Abi from down the hall and thundering footsteps following her. Chase stood up as Lexi spotted him. Scarlett, Nathan and Dale had also arrived at the hospital with them.

"What happened" asked Abi frantically. Jay was eyeing Chase up and down.

Chase was about to answer till the doctor walked out of Ariels room with a clip-board. "Chase fitzgerald?"

"That's me" Chase waved his hand in the air as the doctor walked over to him.

"What's wrong with my Baby" Abi asked as Jay ran his hands through his hair. He didn't feel like he belonged here. Ariel is his daughter but Abi braught her up and he felt slightly awkward standing with the people who knew his daughter better than him.

"We will get to that in a minute, Mrs Brown" The doctor told her, making Abis cheeks go red. Jay couldn't help but grin at the way that sounded.

"No, no. It's Miss Branning. It's just my daughter that has her fathers name"

The doctor noded at Abi but didn't seem to care that he had got her name wrong. "Mr Fitzgerald, i need to ask you a few questions"

Chase nodded and waited for the first question. He couldn't help but feel his legs go to jelly.

"Where was Miss Brown when all this occured"

"At mine in walford" That was a easy enough answer.

"Did the person mention any unusual sensations, such as an odd smell or taste?"

Chase didn't know that answer, so he looked at the others confused. "She didn't mention anything to me"

"She may have mentioned that she had a disgusting taste in her mouth" Lexi told the doctor. "A few hours before this happened"

The doctor nodded and ticked his clip-board. "Did you notice any mood change, such as excitement, anxiety or anger?"

"Excitment" Abi and Jay said at the exact same time causing them to sneak glances at eachother.

"What braught your attention to the seizure? Was it a noise, such as the person falling over, or body movements, such as their eyes rolling or head turning?"

"Well i saw her hit the ground and then start jerking, Foam also errupted from her mouth" Chase said in disgust, he needed to see Ariel so he hoped these questions would end soon.

"Did the seizure occur without warning?"

"I would say so, it's not every day you see a person collapse to the floor when you're having a good time" Chase said sarcastically.

"What was Miss Brown doing before the sezure?"

Chase had hoped they wouldn't ask that, now he was going to get into trouble. He looked at the others who were nodding at him. "We were all drinking"

Abi gasped as Chase revealed a peice of the puzzle. "You were drining"

The Doctor tutted. "That explains alot, Did Miss Browns colour change? For example, did it become pale, flushed, or blue? If so, where – the face, lips or hands?"

Lexis eyes widend as she rememberd what had happened before they went to Chases. "She was white when she got to mine" Lexi admitted. "White in the face but she said she was fine"

"You tell us this now" Chase glaired at her.

"Did Miss Browns breathing change?"

"It got quicker" Dale told the doctor as Chase and Lexi were too busy glairing at eachother.

"How long did the seizure last?"

"10 Minutes, She didn't stop till the ambulance arrive" Nathan told the doctor who was ticking his clip-board.

"Right that's fine" The doctor smiled as he looked up at Abi and Jay. "Your daughter has Tonic-clonic epilepsy. A tonic-clonic seizure, sometimes known as grand mal, has two stages. Your body will become stiff and then your arms and legs will begin twitching. You will lose consciousness and some people will lose control of there bladder. The seizure normally lasts between one and three minutes, but they can last longer."

The doctor then looked worried. "However, your daughter had to have her stomach pumped and has Miss Brown ever been in contact with drugs"

"No, Never" ABi told him, not believing that her daughter would be capable to take any sort of drugs. "She's a good girl"

"That maybe Miss Branning but we had to pump Amphetamine out of her system"

"Amphetamine?" Lexi questioned. She didn't believe her best friend would do that, there must be some sort of mistake.

"It's known as Speed. Was her drinking glass spiked or did she take anything from the medicine cubboard"

Chase then had a flashback to his house, she had taken something from the medicine cubboard. "She said she had a headache, so i told her there was headache tablets in my dads medicine cubboard"

Lexi ran towards the room where her best friend lay. Ariel was asleep on the bed with a moniter beeping beside her. "Oh Ariel"

Ariel began to stir but did not open her eyes. Lexi rested her hand on Ariels unmoving hand. "I hope you're going to be alright" Lexi whispered as Abi came rushing in with Jay behind her. Lexi then left as Abi and jay went over to there daughters unmoving body, they were just glad that the moniter was beeping normally because if they had taken one look at her, they would of thought she was dead.

Abi began to cry and Jay wrapped his arm around the crying woman. Abi pulled herself away from him. "Why are you here"

"Because our daughter's in a hospital" he thought that was obvious.

Abi just shook her head. "You know what i mean. You hardly know her"

"I know that she's family, my blood runs through her veins, i know that she loves custard donuts instead of strawberry, i know that she used to be anoerxic because she was bullied, i know that her favourite colour is purple, i know that she prefers Harry Potter to twiight and i now know that she has Epilepsy"

Abi frowned at him. "She never told me about the bulling" Abi looked at him surprised. He just shrugged. "She told me when i asked her about it"

Abi folded her arms and sighed. "I should of got her twilight of everything, then she wouldn't of betrayed me to Harry Potter"

Jay laughed at her. "She has her own mind" He put his arm around her.

Abi looked up at him. "You know we can only be friends, right"

Jay looked at her closely and took his hand from around her like it had been burned. "No, i don't, not properly"

"You hurt me and i don't want to have a relationship like my parents. Constantly getting at eachother, being mean to eachother and having Ariel growing up, not knowing what love truly is"

"I am nothing like your dad Abi" Jay tried to reason with her.

"I know you're not, but i'm everything like my mother" Abi sighed "We have to think about Ariel, not eachother"

Jay understood what she meant, but he was not giving up just yet.


	10. Chapter 9

Chase was sat beside Ariels hospital bed. He was going to kill his dad, he had thought his dad had went off the drugs. He had promised him. Ariel had been asleep for 24 hours and Chase had been by her bedside ever since. Abi and Jay had been sleeping in the waiting room and kept popping in to see her and to speak to her.

The doctor had told them all that, she would probably wake up soon. It was the after-effects of the speed that had made her quite sleepy.

Chase then decided on speaking to her. "Lexi's outside sleeping in the chairs. She's with your parents, there really worried." Chase then fell silent for a minute before reaveling something to her sleepless body. "You had me really worried. Lexi and i began arguing and i couldn't admit to her why i care so much." he took a deep breath. "I Love you Ariel"

"Chase"

Chase looked at Ariel stunned, she had been awake, hearing him admit his feelings. Chase felt her grip his hand but he just let it go and left. He ran out the corriodor and out the building. She wasn't meant to hear that.

"Chase" Lexi had seen him run past her. She and Ariels parents immediatly thought soemthing was wrong and ran to Ariels room, only to find her awake with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Darling, we were so worried" Abi pulled Ariel into a hug.

"Chase, where's Chase" Ariel asked. Lexi looked towards the door and back at her. "He left Ariel, i think he went home to sleep" Lexi lied to her, She didn't know what had happened but she was sure Ariel knew.

Ariels face clearly told a different story. "What happened"

Abi sighed as she took a seat beside the hospital bed. "They had to pump alcahol from your system"

Ariels face drained of colour. "Mum, it was the first time i swear"

"I know" Abi ran her fingers through her hair "But they found Speed in your system. Chase told us that you might of taken some, thinking it was Headache tablets from his cubboard"

Ariel leaned back against the hospital bed. Chase, drugs. Everything was spinning around in her head.

"You also had a sezure. Oh Darling you're epileptic"

Ariel looked at all the worried faces in her room. "I'm going to be alright though"

"You will be fine but you have to take medication" Jay reasured her.

"Ian" Ariel gasped. "I need to get to work"

"You leave Ian to me, i have already phoned the school" Abi told her as she stood up. "Now you rest here, i have to go and talk to the doctor"

Lexi also got up and gave Ariel a hug. "I'm going to be in the hall, i need to phone my mum to tell her that you're okay" She then left, leaving Ariel with Jay.

"Is the plan working" Ariel asked with a grin, she clearly hadn't lost her memory.

Jay shook his head. "She just wants to be friends"

"Try harder, make your plan work" Ariel told him as she sat up from her bed. "From, the stories i have heard, you belong together"

Jay looked at her. He was determined to get Abi back. "Your grandad was here by the way"

Ariel sighed, she wasn't speaking to max because of what he had done to her family. "What did he want"

"He wanted to see if you were alright, then he had a few words to say to me as usual but your mother stepped in and Max left" Jay stood up and Kissed Ariels head. "I'm hoping to have your mother back by next month"

"Dad" That was the first time that she had called him dad. He looked at her surprise but had a goofy grin on his face. "Mum does love you"

"I know" he left the hospital room and saw Abi sat on the chair on her phone. "Yes Ian i know, but she can't come in if she's in hospital...You can't fire her for that, she's been a good working for you..." Abi took her phone from her ear and pressed the uncall button on her phone.

"Is he actually going to fire her, that's low even for him" Jay tutted as he sat beside her. Abi put her phone in her bag and turned to look at him. "It's ian we are talking about, i used to work for him"

"Abi, i think we should go home, You look tierd"

Abi shook her head in protest. "No i have to be here for her"

"She gets to leave tomorrow, you need some rest" Jay told her. Abi just looked at him and agreed, she felt like crashing out on the hospital floor.

"Fine, but you just drop me off and go back to your B&B" She told him as she walked into Ariels room and told her that they were going home and that they will be back tomorrow, before leaving the building.

It was silent on the way home till they got on the motor way.

"So, do you have a boyfriend i should know about" Jay asked causing ABi to roll her eyes. "Maybe that's why we can't be together"

"Why do you always do that" Abi snapped. "Make it seem like everythings about you"

"Abs i don't"

"You're doing it now, i don't want to be with you ever. Just accept it and move on, i have"

"You never answered the question"

"JAY i'm not seeing anyone and even if i was, it would be no ones business but my own."

Jay fell silent and they never spoke till he stopped the car and ABi got out. "I'll see you tomorrow then" but Abi just ignored him and slammed the car door shut. He parked his car around the corner and went to the chippy before going back to the B&B.

Jay just sat at the B&B eating his chips, oh how he had missed Ians bag of chips. The salty and vinegarry taste was to die for. He got himself a beer from his cubboard when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

He opened it to reveal Abi stood there on the landing at his bedroom door. "Can i come in"

He opened the door wider as she walked into his B&B bedroom. "I came to say sorry, i shouldn't of snapped"

Jay sat down on his bed and he heald his bag of chips out to her. She took a few before sitting beside him. "I accept your appologie" Jay told her as he took a sip of his beer.

"I was just angry and i havn't had a boyfriend since you" Abi told him though he already knew as they had talked about this a few days ago.

"I know, I'm sorry for asking you that and jumping to conclusions"

Abi looked around awkwardly. "I probably should go"

"Probably, Listen Abi i completely understand, you don't know if you can trust me"

"Well it's not like we havn't been here before" Abi told him as they both staired at eachother.

"So you're serious about us being sensible then" he took a sip of his beer.

"yeah that's right"

"We're just friends, just eating my chips. Nothings going to happen" Jay reasured her.

Abi stayed quiet for a moment before agreeing "Yeah"

Jay just looked at her before asking "So what are you still doing here"

Abi didn't understand what he meant.

"Because you could of easily just gone home right now, but instead you decide to stay. I want to know why you're still with me" He smiled cheekily at her.

She gave him a small smile back. "Time to go" but she still stayed seated, looking into his eyes.

"We had our moments didn't we" He reminded her as he remembered the past and history they had.

"One or two" Abi still kept her eyes glued on his.

"You know i used to think, if we just stopped breaking up everytime things got tough, we could stand a chance" He sighed as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I never realised it's the other way around"

Abi looked at him confused.

"You see, i think it was the breaking up that made us stronger and more determined to be together"

"No" Abi whispered, like she didn't want to believe that.

"Tell me i'm wrong"

"You broke my heart" Abi whispered as she felt tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"We broke eachothers" Jay whispered back as they were inches from eachothers face.

"I hate you" Abi lied as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Jay saw right through her lie and knew that, that was another way for her to tell him she loved him without hurting herself. "I know" Jay leaned in closer and there lips touched.

It began really slow but soon enough it got hot and heavy with Abis arms going around his neck and him pulling her closer to him. They fell sideways on his bed and continued kissing like they never wanted to let go.


	11. Chapter 10

Abi was buttoning up her top and putting on her flat shoes. Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't believe what they had just done.

"You coming back tomorrow" He grinned as he put on his shirt.

"What" Abi hadn't heard him as she had been too busy concentrating on getting dressed properly. "We can't do this, it's wrong"

"Whats so wrong about it" Jay asked as he followed her downstaires to the front door.

Abi looked at him and for the first time, she didn't know what to think. It wasn't that wrong. Abi leaned up and kissed him before pulling away. "No one must know"

"Our dirty little secret" He grinned as he opened the door and she left, walking down the street. Jay closed the door and in that moment felt like jumping for joy, if it wasn't for Patrick.

"Yeah Man" he had a grin on his face. Jays eyes almost buldged out his head. "Patrick"

"So you and Abi, back on" Patrick grinned. "Just like old times"

"You can't tell anyone, she wants to keep it a secret"

"My lips are sealed" Patrick told him as he walked into the living room.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was walking home when she bumped into someone. "Kirsten" she saw the womans face and saw that it was Jays mother.

Kirsten folded her arms at her sons once fiance. "You never told me my son was back"

"How did you find out"

"Ariel called me a few days ago"

"He's at the B&B, if you want to pop in"

Kirsten sighed and looked at ABi thankfully. "So you havn't took him back"

Abi wasn't really sure. Had she taken him back, she had dropped her knickers for him and they had called it a dirty little secret. "No, i havn't"

"Good he doesn't deserve it" Kirsten told her. "Though i am going there to give him a piece of my mind" Kirsten began to walk to the B&B, leaving ABi stood in the street. "Kirsten, don't"

Kirsten just ignored her and kept walking down the street, her high heeled boots clanking as she walked.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay was lying in his room with a grin on his face, he felt like a teenager again. The door suddenly burst open revealing hs mother who looked ready to kill.

"Kirsten" He still didn't call her 'mum' it didn't feel right.

"How dare you, you come back here after all these years, expecting forgivness for your actions. Your daughter is now fourteen and you left Abi heartbroken"

Jay shook his head and stood up, anger showing in his face. "You are the last person to be giving parenting advice"

Kirsten never expected that and it was a low blow.

"At least i never threw my child into a care home like you did and then make me believe that my adoptive parents were my real parents"

"Jay" Kirsten sighed. She shook her head "You're right i'm being a hypocrite, but you better be here for Ariel and never leave again, Ariel is too fragile and getting to know you for a little bit and seeing you run off again will break her heart. I hope you know that" and then she turned on her heels and left the B&B.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"CHASE, open up" Lexi was banging on his door forcefully but there was no answer. She knew something was going on, she could here voices. She looked through the window but the window was all steemed up.

"Maybe he's not in" Dale said as him, Scarlett and Nathan were stood by the gate as they watched Lexi bang on the door a few times.

"No he's in, i can here voices" Lexi told them, right before they all heard a manly scream and some thudding and then silence.

"DALE, NATHAN" Lexi was panicking and the boys knew what to do, they began banging on the door, trying to break it open.

"What on earth is going on" Janine said as she came out of her house, as she lived right next door to chase.

"I'll tell you later mum" Scarlett told her as Lola was walking through the street, having heard the commotion and wonderd what all the racket was about. "Lexi, get hear now. You don't bang on someones door in the middle of the night" Lola scolded "They might be asleep and you two boys, stop it or you will break the door"

"That's the point" Lexi told her mother. "Chase is in trouble, he was screaming and there was shouting"

Finally Dale and Nathan managed to break the door down and immediatly covered there noses from the stench that was errupting from Chases home.

"It smells like weed" Lexi muttered as she pinched her peirced nose. Lola looked at her with her hands on her hips. "How do you know what Weed smells like"

"The school is full of the stuff" Lexi shrugged as if it was obvious.

Dale and Nathan waved there hands in the air, to see better. Once the foggy smoke had thinned out, that's when the two boys saw something that scared them. "Chase, Mate"

Lexi and Scarlett went forward and gasped at the sight. The house was turned upside down and Chase was lying at the bottom of the staires with blood rushing down his skull, his nose and his neck was twisted in an awkward angle. His neck was actually swelling up which frightened his friends. There seemed to be no one in the house apart from an unconsious Chase.

"Someone call an ambulance" Lexi was screaming now to the whole street who seemed frozen in place. "SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE" tears were streaming down her face for her friend. Ariel, She needed to see Ariel. She would be so devistated if he was dead but Lexi didn't want to think of gruesome things like that and instead the friends waited with there friend for the ambulance to arrive.

Lola and Janine walked into the home and Janine tried to pull her daughter away. "Scarlett come on, you shouldn't see this"

Scarlett knew she was trying to do the right thing but Scarlett wouldn't hear of it. "No, we need to stay with him"


	12. Chapter 11

Lexi, scarlett, nathan and Dale were running to keep up with the doctor who was pulling Chase in a stretcher into a room. Lexi turned to her friends. "I have to go and see Ariel and tell her"

"Ok, i'm going to leave in an half an hour. Mum doesn't like me staying out this late, even if it is in a hospital" Scarlett told them.

"I'm staying here all night to make sure chase is ok" Dale said and Nathan agreed. Lexi gave Scarlett a hug incase Scarlett left before she got back. "Give me a phone if anything happens" Scarlett told her. Lexi noddded and made her way down the corridor to find Ariels room.

She finally located Ariels hospital room and walked in. Ariel was sat up and watching the television. She looked surprised to see her. "I thought visiting hours were past"

"They let me in on a special circumstance" Lexi sighed as she pulled a chair out and sat beside her bedside.

"What's wrong" Ariel could easily tell when something was bugging lexi. She would turn away from her and start fidgeting.

"It's Chase. We find him unconsious in his house. His dad was no where to be found"

Ariel gasped and sat up on the bed, pulling out all the wires that was attached to her, disconnecting herself from the Machine and it began to make an alarming beeping sound.

"Ariel"

"I need to see him" Ariel made her way to the door just as the doctors barge in and were pushing her towards the bed.

"You're meant to stay in bed" The doctor tutted.

"I'm getting out tomorrow, i need to see my friend. He's in a hospital room" Ariel told the doctor.

The doctor just looked at her unsure weather or not to let her go and see her friend. "Fine, but just be 15 minuites"

Ariel nodded and headed down the corridor, to see her friends and Lola waiting patiently.

"Ariel, what will your mother say if she saw you out of bed" Lola tutted. Lola had given them all a drive to the hospital as she knew that they were worried for their friend.

"I need to see Chase" Ariel said as she looked at Lola who took her over to the seats.

"The doctors are tending to him now" Lola looked towards Lexi "Are you staying here all night"

Lexi nodded and Lola looked towards the guys who also nodded. "Ok i trust you to be fine here on your own, i need to go back home for some sleep" Lola kissed lexis forehead and hugged Ariel before leaving.

Ariel looked towards Lexi who seemed like she wanted to cry. Nathan stood up from his seat and wrapped his arm around Lexi who was choked up. Ariel just wanted to see Chase, she didn't care that everyone in the waiting room was looking at her funny because she was just dressed in her hospital gown. She needed to see him.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was sat in her home, having heard about what had happened. She was waiting for Lola to appear and tell her what was going on when the door opened and in walked Jay.

"You do realise this is not your house" Abi told him as she stood up. Jay just grinned. "I needed to see you"

"Jay" Abi sighed. "I've been thinking. Maybe this is a bad idea, us, we can't see eachother in secret and we can't see eachother at all"

Jay just staired at her stunned.

"Tonight should just be a one night thing" Abi watched as his face turned from shock to hurt.

"Abs, i know you can't forgive me and to be honest i can't blame you. We should at least give it one more shot" He gave her a bunch of lilies that he had baught yesterday, her favourite. "I love you Abs and i always will"

Abi took the flowers in her hand and looked at him with a serious expression. "Love isn't enough with love you need trust and with trust you need forgiveness" Abi placed the flowers down on her couch "And i don't forgive you or trust you"

Jay looked heartbroken and he swiped the tears from his face. "What can i do for you to trust me again"

Abi looked away from him. "You can't, once that trust was broken, you can't get it back. You were once my life Jay but now i have Ariel, shes my life and i have to do everything to protect her. If you leave us again, you wont only break my heart but Ariels too and she doesn't need that right now"

"But i promise you, i will never leave you" Jay took Abis hands in his as he looked in her eyes.

"How do i know that Jay, how do i know that my father wont give you money to bribe you away"

"I wont take it, even if he does" Jay was now in a panic. She was serious.

"I don't know that jay"

Jays legs felt like jelly and he just wanted to hold her close. "We have history abs, we are meant to be together"

"Jay, that's all we have, it's History. We don't have a future, not anymore" Abi looked at Jays crying face and she leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. She pulled back and walked towards the sofa. "Goodbye Jay"

Jay just walked towards the door and left, leaving Abi startled at how much courage she had to say all that to him.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Chase Fitzgerald"

Ariel stood up quickly, almost making herself dizzy. Lexi, Nathan and Dale stood up too as the doctor walked over to him.

"He's a bit battered and bruised, with a concusion but he should be fine. Is his gaurdian here"

"No, just us" Dale told the doctor who smiled at them.

"I'll need to ask some questions later, but you can go and see him one at a time. "

Ariel was the first one out of the waiting room and into Chases hospital room. He looked so pale attached to that monitor. "Oh, Chase"

Chase was awake but barely. He just looked at her. "Ariel"

"Ssh, don't speak" Ariel whispered as she sat beside his hospital bed. "You look like you've been in the wars" Ariel ran her out threw his thick, shaggy hair. Chase groaned as he tried to move.

"Chase, don't you dare"

Chase never did what she told him to do, so it was no surprise that he sat up, grunting and groaning as he managed to sit up with his back against the head board and his head rested on the back wall. "What are you doing here" Chase breathed out as it hurt him to speak.

Ariel laughed softly at how stubburn he could be. "I came to see my friend"

Chase just rolled his eyes at her. "You should be in your own hospital room"

"I'm being discharged tomorrow" Ariel told him as she thought about what he had told her earlier and wasn't sure weather she should confront him about it. "Listen about Earlier"

Chase just staired at her with a blank expression.

"When you told me, you loved me"

Chase still looked at her with an emotionless expression. "I have no clue what you are on about, are you sure you wern't dreaming"

Ariel looked at him like he was the one that had lost the plot. "Yes, chase i'm pretty sure" Ariel rested her hands on her hips as she leaped out of her seat.

"Well i never said no such thing" Chase lied. "Can you go now, i need rest"

Ariel looked at her selfesh and stubburn friend in fury, he was making out like she had lost her mind, but then what can you expect from someone who pretends to not have any feelings or any consious.

Ariel felt like strangeling him at that moment but instead they had a stairing match, brown eyes to green, there eyes narrowed, till finally Ariel gave in and stormed from the room, leaving Chase in his hospital room, not sure what he had done was a good thing or a bad thing.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning, Abi went to collect Ariel from the hospital and they were on there way back to the square. Just sat in silence till Ariel asked. "Can dad move back in"

Abi was stunned but kept her eyes on the road. "No, darling"

"But he's learnt his lession. You do love him don't you"

Abi said nothing as she was debating on it. "I thought i did"

Ariel looked at her mother rather angry. "Why can't this family have good relationship and happy ever afters."

"You got boy trouble" Abi guessed with a grin.

Ariel rolled her eyes as Abi stopped the car and parked. Ariel got out of the car without saying a word to her mother. Abi looked hurt as she watched her daughter walk into the house without saying a word. She then proceeded to leave the house.

"Ariel where are you going"

"To Talk to Ian, i need to save my job" Ariel just stormed down the street, muttering abuse under her breath. She got the temper from Jays side of the family.

Abi saw Jay walking up the street towards her, most likely wanting to see how Ariel was. Abi looked towards the direction Ariel had went then looked over at Jay who was now stood in front of her. "How's Ariel"

"She's fine" Abi smiled slightly. "She's gone to see Ian"

"I'll see her later then" Jay said awkwardly as he began to walk away.

"Jay, wait"

Jay spun back around to look at her as she paused on the kirb outside her home. "Do you want to come inside, we need to talk"

Jay nodded and followed her into her home

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Come on Ian, i was in hospital"

"Yes because you were drinking, it's bad press"

Ariel looked at him like he had three eyes. "It's not a famous restaurant Ian, it's a resteraunt in Albert square. people are being murdered in this place every now and again, and it then gets put all over the news. Hardly any people would want to come here after watching that on the news" Ariel spat at him in anger.

Ian gave her a glaire as she continued to speak. "And it wasn't because of drinking, it was because i have epilepsy." She decidded it was best not to tell him about the drugs she had taken by mistake. "So please can i keep my job, i bring the tips in"

"I already said no"

"Fine" Ariel smirked. "Then you wont mind me telling people about the rat infestation we had last weak, how you drop forks and knives on the floor and then not wash them, just put them on the plate beside the food, then give it to people. I'm sure the health inspecter would love to hear about that"

Ian looked stunned at Ariels blackmale. "You wouldn't"

"Watch me" Ariel spun back around to head outside but Ian grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Fine you can keep your job, be at Scarletts at your usual time tonight"

"Pleasure doing buisness with you" Ariel smirked as she left Ians home and went to the hairdressers to book an appointment.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"You want me to move in" Jay asked as he looked at Abi who was nodding.

"There's a spare room for you. I want us to be nothing more than friends and this is for Ariel. So you can get to know her better. She is a teenager, shes probably embarressed that her dad stays in a B&B"

Jay looked at her, he wanted to jump at the chance but decidded to agree casually. "Ok, i'll bring my stuff around tonight"

Abi nodded and watched him leave, she hoped she was doing the right thing.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel slipped into her home a few hours later before running upstaires. It was time for a new look, time to go back to how she used to be. Ariel stayed in her room for 3 hours before coming down the stairs and startling her mother who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ariel" Abi was looking at her with a smile on her face. "You look beautiful"

Ariel had got her hair done at the hairdressers, it was still long but she had gone back to natural hair. Her ginger hair not the bright red hair she had dyed it to, but her natural wavy ginger hair that she was born with.

Ariels face was clear too, you could now see the frekles on her nose, her eyes had just a few coats of mascara with nude lipgloss on her lips. She looked so natural.

"I decided i wanted to be me again"

Abi hugged her daughter tightly. "You look like your father"

"Is that a good or bad thing" joked Ariel as she swatted away her own tears. Abi pulled away from the hug and examined her, she looked just like her own self.

"It's good, very good" Abi rubbed her daughters shoulders. Everything was finally getting back on track and Abi hated to admit it but Jay coming back into their lives had been a good thing for her daughter.

"Look, mum earlier i was stupid, i shouldn't of asked if dad could move in-"

Abi cut her off. "No, don't be silly. You just want a proper family and i had time to think about what you said, that's why your fathers moving in tonight"

"Mum, you didn't have to do that"

"I did, we're not getting back together but i want him to be in your life properly. To get to know you better"

Ariel wrapped her arms around her mother. This was all so perfect, now Ariel hoped for them to get back together.

"Now" Abi pulled away from her daughter and heald her hands. "Lets talk about Chase shall we"

Ariel looked gobsmacked, how did she know. "How did you-"

"I'm your mother, i know everything" Abi told her with a grin, leading her to the livingroom where a bowl of popcorn lay.

"Now tell me everything" Abi told her as they sat on the sofa with the bowl of popcorn.

"I hate him"Ariel sighed as her mother shook her head, not believing her. "You don't hate him darling, you want to hate him. There's a difference"

"He told me he loved me in the hospital room by my bedside because he thought i was still unconscious and then when i confronted him about it, he denied it and basically said i was crazy" Ariel was so frustraited.

Abi just smiled at her, like she was a wise woman who had been there before. "Boys are too scared to admit their feelings, especally Chase. He grow up without a mother, probably doesn't know what love is but he feels his feelings changing for you. Hes scared to trust because he's been let down before and his father is always calling him weak, he probably thinks being in love with you makes him weak, like his father has always said"

Ariel looked at her strangly, her mother seemed to know alot about this stuff. "How do you know that"

"Because, i wasn't always this age. When i was younger, boys were too scared to say `i love you', you should of seen your father say it to me for the first time and i also heard an argument with Chase and his father a few weaks ago, which explains alot"

"Mum what am i going to do, i really do like him, i have for years. He's just so stubburn"

Abi smiled and lifted her daughters head up, so they looked at eachother in the eye. "No one is as stubburn as you are darling." Abi told her before thinking of something. "There is a way you can get him to admit his feelings"

"Like how, we have only known eachother for years. So we have gotten pretty good at hiding our feelings from eachother" Ariel scoffed underestimating her mothers ability.

"This is something my mum taught me, if he closes his eyes when he kisses you, then he likes you"

"Kissing? How do i get him to kiss me"

"You can kiss him, either way his eyes will either close or stay open"

"Thanks mum" Ariel took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth and swalled. "So who was the guy that had to kiss you with his eyes shut and what happened to him"

Abi took a strand of her daughters hair and placed it behind her ear. "I had a beautiful daughter with him"

"Was dad your only boyfriend"

"No, i had jordan. His dad murderd a few people though and i didn't feel that way with him like i do for your dad"

"DO" Ariel had caught her mother out on that one. Abi looked mortified but finally gave into her stubbornness. "Okay, i suppose your father will always hold the key to my heart"

"Then why don't you get back with him, you still love him"

"Ariel you will understand when you're older. A mother can't just give into love when she feels she might be putting her baby at risk of getting hurt"

"Mum, he wont leave again. He's heartbroken that you don't want him back, he's trying everything he can"

"Just see how it goes first" Abi told her. "You're right i still love your father but i don't want to be like my mother Ariel, taking back her husband even though he hurts her over and over again. It would break my heart if i did that and i wouldn't want anything like that for you. I was always the cry baby in the family, when ever my parents would argue and split up again and again, i would try and pull them back together but when they were together it would be worse than it was when they were seperated. I don't want that for me or for you"

**Authors note: Yes Abis being stubburn but if this actually happened in eastenders then i would have a feeling that Abi would not take Jay back for awhile. It is really hard writing this out and have them not get back together for awhile. I'm constantly trying to think of ideas that would pull them apart till finally they get together again. I now know how the writers of eastenders feels : )**


	14. Chapter 13

Arial was working hard at Scarletts, serving the customers and taking orders when this beautiful blonde bombshell walked in, with a expensive handbag on her shoulder.

"Lucy"

Ariel looked at Ian who was hugging the blonde called Lucy. She had never met her before at least she didnt think she did and acordding to her mum, Ian has been here longer than her.

Ariel continued her work until Lexi walked in pushing past Lucy who scowled her way "Watch it"

"Piss off" Lexi hissed back before coming towards Ariel.

"Ariel tell your friend that she can see you on your break" Ian told her as he went back to talking to Lucy. During there conversation, Ariel heard her name, her mums and her dads mentioned and then Lucy looked back at her again.

Ariel stuck out her tongue at the hideous blonde woman who kept on giving her dirty looks.

"Who's that" Lexi asked folding her arms as she stood opposite her.

"Don't know, maybe Ians onenight stand"

Lexi looked disgusted at the possibility. "She's a bit young"

"Maybe Ian likes them young and sweet" Ariel and Lexi laughed at how disgusting that sounded.

"Anyway, i saw your dad moving some stuff into your house are your parents back on"

"I wish, no there just friends" Ariel sighed and took off her apron and put on her jacket.

"Where do you think you're going" Ian asked as he walked over to Ariel with Lucy fallowing.

"It's 8:00pm Ian, it's my break"

"Oh alright"

Lexi looked Lucy up and down. "So, your type is Ian then or are you just a gold digger. Ohh what would Denise say"

Lucy looked disgusted at Lexi before looking at Ian.

"This is Lucy, my daughter" Ian told the two of them.

Ariel looked at Lexi feeling rather awkward. "Oh well i best be going, see you in half an hour" Ariel pushed Lexi towards the door of Scarletts.

Once outside, Lexi looked embaressed. "How was i supposed to know"

"There's something strange about her" Ariel mentioned as they headed over to the chippy where Jay was waiting on his food.

"Hey dad" Ariel grinned as she orderd two bags of chips.

"Shouldn't you be at work" he looked so serious, Arial loved having a serious father figure in her life.

"I'm on my break, anyway do you know someone called Lucy beale" Ariel looked back at Lexi. "She would be called beale wouldn't she"

"Yeah, if she's Ians daughter then yeah"

Ariel looked back at Jay who had two bags of chips in his hands. "Yeah i do, why"

"Well she just walked into scarletts and began talking to Ian, what do you know about her" She wasn't sure what it was but that girl smelt of trouble.

"She's evil for one" Jay smirked. "Best stay away from her and i used to go out with her"

Ariel happened to be popping Chips into her mouth along with Lexi but the minute Jay said that, Ariel and lexi spat there mushed Chips to the floor.

"You what" Ariel was looking at her father oddly.

"I had girlfriends before your mother you know" Jay laughed. "However, me going out with Lucy lasted a day, then she called my a chav"

"You seem to have a thing for blondes" Arial joked. Jay just laughed. "Too right, blondes are my weakness. I'll see you tonight" Jay left the chippy with his two bags of chips in hand.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Abs i'm back" Jay walked into the living room, where Abi was, on the phone talking to someone. She hung up and turned towords him.

"Who was that"

"Oh a guy from work" She smiled taking her chips from his hand. Jay raised his eyebrow at her. "A guy"

"Yeah, i'm going out to dinner with him tomorrow" Abi shrugged like it was no big deal. Jay could feel himself twitching. A date, she was going on a date.

"A date?"

"If you want to call it that" Abi munched on her chips acting like her going on a date was no big deal, but it was. It was to him.

"I thought we were getting things back on track"

"And we are" Abi told him as she put the chip bag on the living room table and stood up.

"Yet you're going on a date with a guy and i don't even know his name" Jay snapped.

"His name is Brett and we are only flat mates Jay, we're not together, so i can see who ever i like"

Jay could feel his blood boiling. "I have a right to know who could be a stepfather to OUR daughter"

"Step father, it's our first date and you didn't care for the first 14 years of her life" Abi realised she had gone too far and covered her mouth.

Jay was seething with anger. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. I can go on a date too" he stormed out of the flat and headed down the street. He was so angry, he stormed into Scarletts.

"Dad, what are you doing here" Ariel asked as she picked up some empty plates from Table 8.

"Do you know your mum's going on a date"

Ariel looked surprised, no she did not know. "Is it brett from work, he's been after her for months" Ariel scowled, brett was trying to ruin there family.

Jay nodded and looked around, spotting Lucy coming from the kitchen after having a long talk with Ian. "Lucy, wanna go on a date tomorrow night"

Lucy was startled, but she recognised him.

"DAD NO" Ariel yelled but Jay ignored her and waited for Lucys response.

"Okay, it's been a long time since i've had Male attraction" Lucy grinned.

"Okay i'll pick you up at six tomorrow." Jay then made his way out of scarletts. Ariel looked at Lucy who was smirking at her. Ariel ran out of Scarletts and caught up with her dad.

"DAD, What the hell. If you're trying to get mum back then you're doing a pretty rubbish job"

"Your mum is going on a date, so why can't i" Jay kicked the kerb in anger.

Ariel felt herself tearing up, she thought that once they had moved in together then they would get back together and be a happy family. Ariel felt weak from all this drama. "I give up, do what you want. Act like children. FUCK YOU BOTH, FUCK THE PAIR OF YOU" Ariel screatched.

Jay looked startled at her swearing. "Laugauge"

Ariel gave Jay the finger before walking back into Scarletts.

"Problem with Daddy" grinned Lucy. Ariel ignored her and continued clearing the tables.

"How long do you think it would last until he ditches you and your mother for me"

She hadn't been here for long and she was already sturring things up. Ariel slammed down the plate on the table, startling her customers and then swung at Lucy, punching her straight in the face. The older woman toppled over, grabbing the table cloth, pulling it as she went down and as a result peoples plates splattered on the ground and smashed.

Ian came rushing towards Lucy to help her she was up, he turned around towards Ariel. "You're fired"

Ariel took off her apron and slammed it down on the table. "Fine by me" and she stormed from Scarletts, passing Jay who was still sat on a kerb. "Ariel" he tried to speak to her but she blanked him and instead she went straight over to Lexis, walking into the home without knocking and into Lexis room.

"Shouldn't you be at work" asked Lexi who was lying on her bed with a magazene in hand.

"I got fired for Punching Lucy Beale in the face."

"You what" Lexi sat up, her magazene forgotten about.

"Mum's going on a date with some guy from work, so dad tried to get even and asked out Lucy Beale, then Lucy was taunting me about it, so i punched her"

Lexi stood up and hugged her. "Oh Ariel, we don't need to go to see Chase, we can just have a girly night in"

Ariel sighed. "No i want to see him, maybe he can chear me up"

Lexi pulled back from Ariel and looked at her straight in the face. "Let me guess, you are going to get even with Lucy, punching her in the face wasn't good enough for you"

Ariel smirked. "You know me so well"

"Oh i missed the evil side of you" sighed Lexi pulling her back into a hug.


	15. Chapter 14

"I'll just wait in the waiting room with the others, you have your talk with him" Lexi winked as she stood beside Nathan, Scarlett and Dale.

Ariel put her thumbs up and walked into Chases hospital room, who was pretending to be asleep. "I know you're awake Chase, you're not snoring"

Chase opened his eyes and groaned, sitting up and looking at her. "I'm surprised your back"

"I got fired from my job and my parents are going on dates with different people. I would like some chearing up" Ariel took a seat beside his bed.

"Ariel when ever you need chearing up, you hatch a evil plot to get even" Chase pointed out.

Ariel smirked at him. "Only if they deserve it, which they do and it wouldn't feel right hatching a plot without you" she ran her hands through his hair. Chase looked at her as her hand rested on his cheek.

"True, we are evil together and by the look on your face, you have a plot"

"You know me so well. You know your dads drug cabinet"

Chase flinched at that, he didn't take drugs but his dad did. "Yeah"

"What would happen if some just slipped into Lucy beales drink during dinner, what would happen if some slipped into Bretts at dinner"

"You're so evil" Chase smirked as he heald her hand in his. Ariel bit her bottom lip" It's only to protect my family, maybe just some sleeping pills. Not too much to kill them obviously"

"Obviously"

"When do you get to go"

"Tomorrow"

Ariel sighed and looked at him. "What happened to you, who did this to you"

"I don't want to talk about it, lets just talk about this plot to sabotage your mum and dads dates"

Ariel nodded and then remembered something her mum said. Now was better than never. "Chase" Chase turned to look at her and when he did, Ariel kissed him softly, her eyes open. She watched his eyes closely, they were closed and they remained closed till she pulled away. "What was that for"

"I love you too" Ariel told him as she stood up. "And i know what you said to me in my hospital room was real"

Chase tried to look anywhere but her which infuriated Ariel who grabbed his head and turned it towards her. "Loving someone doesn't make you weak, it makes you human and I love you more than you know. I don't care that your dad is a mean peice of work, i don't care that you have a drug cabinet and i don't care that you have the most fucked up past out of our group of friends. I just want you"

Chase smiled to himself and placed his hand over hers which was resting on his cheek. "You are the most stubburn, spiteful and horrendous human being i have ever met in my life, but i am so completely an utterly in love with you that it makes me sick"

"Ditto" Ariel grinned as she kissed him again, he kissed back and it was filled with Passion.

Lexi walked into the hospital room, seeing them kissing and slowly walked back out.

"Whats happened" Scarlett asked.

"There snogging" Lexi cringed as she sat back down in the waiting room.

"You owe me a tenner" Scarlett said to Dale and Nathan who groaned and began to empty there pockets.

"You betted on there relationship" Lexi looked at them surprised that she wasn't involved in there scheming.

"No, we just betted on that Chase being rushed to hospital will make them realise there feelings for eachother and get together"

"That's worse" Lexi gasped before putting out her hand. "I want a tenner to"

The boys gave her a tenner as well. Lexi smirked and put the two 10 pound notes in her pocket.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Why is it that you seem to think that i belong to you" Snapped Abi. Her and Jay were in the middle of full blown argument.

"You don't belong to me, you belong with me" Jay told her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not anymore, i have a right to move on, i have a right to be happy"

Jay sighed and looked at her. "You have a right to be happy, your right" he gave in, stepping closer to her. "I just wish it was with me" he leaned towards her, his lips edging towards her.

Abi turned her face away from him causing him to kiss her cheek instead. Jay looked at her sadly and walked from the livingroom to the stairs and went up to his bedroom.

Once he was out of sight, abi finally let go of the breath she had been holding in during there little argument.

Suddenly the door opened and closed, then in came Ariel with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Hi sweetie"

"I took your advice, i kissed him"

Abi gasped and turned towards her with a smile. "What happened"

"He closed his eyes, we're together now" Ariel squealed in excitement. Abi hugged her. "Oh i am so happy for you"

"Mum, i um got fired from my job"

"You what" Abi pulled away from her. "How"

"I punched Lucy beale in the face because she's going out with dad tomorrow"

Abi looked furious. "So it's his fault you lost your job" she began to walk up the stiars but was stopped by Ariel. "NO it's no ones fault, i punched her, he didn't. I was just angry with everyone. Don't chuck dad out"

Abi sighed. "Fine, but try and get your job back darling, it meant so much to you"

"Ok i will" Ariel sighed as she made her way up stairs to her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Authors Note: Ah Ariels true self is slipping from innocent to Evil cow. Lots of drama soon to come.**


	16. Chapter 15

Ariel walked into the hospital and headed to Chases room. Chase was getting dressed when Ariel walked in.

"Hey baby" Ariel grinned kissing him softly. Chase smiled at her. "So how are the pills going to end up in there glasses"

Ariel smirked. "Easy, i'll get my job back, you crush up the pills and give them to me and i'll put it in there drinks"

"Sounds like a plan" Chase took a strand of Ariels hair and slipped it behind her ear. "I was meant to ask you about this yesterday, you went back to normal"

"I prefer normal" She grinned as they walked out of the hospital and waited on the bus.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was trying on clothes for the date tonight. Dress after dress after dress that she didn't even realize that Jay had walked in until she looked up and gasped. "JAY! I could of been changing"

"I've seen all your bits before Abs" Jay rolled his eyes as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a Aqua Colour Block Sleeveless Blouse, Hearts Bows Cream Cross Skater Skirt, Cross Sandal in Aqua, FULL TILT Bow Pendant Necklace and aqua Delux Bangle Set. "Here" he put the clothes and jewellry on the bed.

Abi looked at the clothes that he had put on her bed. "Are you gok wan or something"

Jay laughed. "No, i just know what you should wear on a first date to dinner and what not to wear. Oh and a little tip for the make-up, Don't use too much Black that you look like you have two black eyes"

Abi got confused for a moment before laughing as she remembered what had happened when they were kids. "Not too much black, got it"

"And put your hair up"

Abi watched Jay leave her room and couldn't help but think, that things were getting back on track.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"I'll see you at six" Ariel told Chase as she made her way over to Scarletts. It was half five and there was probably some people waiting to eat.

She walked into Scarletts and Ian made a dash for her. "I told you, you were fired"

Ariel smirked and looked around at the pack of people in the restaurant. "OH MY GOD, I JUST SAW A RAT" Ariel squealed jumping onto a chair, causing dystruction in a second. Ians face went from angry to horrified. "There's no rat" he tried to yell but everyone was running around and making a dash towards the door.

"You evil Cow" Ian glaired at her.

"Give me my job back and i'll call it off"

Ian looked at everyone running out the door and then turned back to her. "Fine"

Ariel grinned. "False alarm people, i was just joking"

The people stopped and looked around.

"Late April fools" Ariel smirked as she watched them all get back to there seats. Ian sighed thankfully and turned towards Ariel. "Put on your Apron and don't mess up again"

Ariel nodded and put on her Apron and started to get to work. It was six oclock when Chase walked in with two tiny plastic bags. Ariel rushed over to him as he put them in her hand.

"Sleeping pills"

Ariel looked at them. "Please tell me that this wont kill them, i don't murder people"

Chase laughed. "No, just enough to make them pass out in a second"

"Chase maybe i shouldn't do this"

Chase just grinned which confused her. He then pulled out something from his pocket.

"Cocaine, Chase you'll get caught"

"Not for me you dafty, i'll Plant them on Brett and when your mother is going out of her mind at him, who will be there by her side, your dad"

Ariel jumped up into his arms and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "That was better than my plan"

"Your plan was a bit below your standerds, you really had lost your touch" He kissed her again just as Abi and Brett walked in. Ariel looked at Chase before wlaking over to show them to there seats. Jay and Lucy then walked in and Ariel gave Chase the thumbs up, Chase walked over and gave the small cocaine bag to Ariel. "Coats please"

Brett gave his coat first and the minute the coat was in her arms, Ariel dropped the small bag making it look like it had fallen from Bretts pocket. "Brett what's that" Abi asked. Brett looked so confused. Chase however was sat at a table opposite them. "It looks like Cocaine"

Abi picked up the small bag angrily. "You do drugs"

Jay was now ignoring Lucy and began watching what was going on. "Abs you okay"

"I'm fine" Abi snapped. "You braught drugs to our date, what, did you think i would get High with you"

Ariel looked around, noticing everyone looking there way.

"Is there a problem here" Ian asked.

"Yeah my date does drugs" Abi slipped on her coat as Jay got up and went over to them.

"Jay" Lucy looked at him and then looked at Ariel who was smirking at her. 1 point to Ariel, 0 for Lucy.

"You were trying to give her drugs" Ariel had never seen her father look this angry before.

"No i don't know where they came from" Brett tried to explain.

"They fell from your coat pocket" Abi screached.

"Well she took my coat, maybe she planted it" Brett indicated to Ariel who was looking at both her parents. There faces turned from shock to anger.

Jay threw his fist at Bretts face, the minute the impact hit his face, you could here a crack and a crunch and brett fell to the floor.

"I can see where she gets her anger from" Lucy indicated to Ariel, making a snidy remark.

"How dare you suggest our daughter would do that" Abi snapped full of hatred.

"You three are banned" Ian snapped. "Get out"

"We're just going" Jay told him, giving one last look towards Brett and walking out of scarletts with Abi following. Brett waited a few minutes before leaving as well.

"Well that plan worked perfectly" Chase muttered as Ariel sat down at his table. "Chase do you have anywhere to go tonight"

"My home" Chase rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"But your dads still missing and you still havn't told me about how you ended up in hospital, come and stay over at mine"

Chase looked unsure but Ariel would not have no for an answer. "Fine"

"Great, go home and pack a bag, i'll meet you at mine at 9" Ariel kissed him tenderly before going back to work.


	17. Chapter 16

Abi was sat in the living room, stairing at her favourite vase of flowers on the living room table, still in her date dress. She had just got back from her so called Date.

She then felt a presence next to her, but she didn't turn to see who it was. She KNEW it was her ex and Father of her only child Jay Brown.

"You didn't have to follow me, you still had your date with Lucy" Abi told the table.

"I wasn't really into her anyway" Jay answered "Can i join you"

She shrugged. "Your already sitting beside me, you might as well"

"I really missed you" he told her.

"I never went anywhere"

"I mean when i had left you 14 years ago"

"I missed you too" she admitted. "the square wasn't the same without you"

"I made a mistake i know" he admitted "But i'm paying for them"

The two sat there for 2 hours as jay told her EVERYTHING. Why he left in full detail, where he went, how he lived and how guilty he felt for years.

By the time he was done, tears were coming down her face.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?, i mean properly, not on a bit of paper" She asked.

"Because if i did, i wouldn't be able to go. At the time i thought i was destroying your future and i thought you were better without me. If i said goodbye to you face to face, i would of stayed, i would of never been able to get you and Ariel as far as you are now. I had left money on the table from Max which was able to get you to rent a flat and look after Ariel. If i had stayed, you wouldn't of been able to do that and would of been even more unhappy with me. I thought i was doing the right thing"

"When you left, i looked up child birth and hoped that i would die during child birth. I hoped my baby would survive but not me, my life was worthless without you. That's how low i felt"

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way" Jay told her and as Abi was about to say something, Chase walked in.

"Hey sorry, Ariel said that i could stay here. My dad's still no where to be found"

Abi rubbed away her tears and stood up. "Sure, i will just get the blow up matress" Abi went into the cubboard and got a big blow up mattress that was deflated.

"I'll go and sort Ariels bedroom out, that girl seems to like living in her own filth" Abi made her way up the staires leaving Jay and Chase in the same room together.

"So you and my daughter" Jay looked at the teenager as he sat down awkwardly.

"Nothings going to happen" Chase told him. "We're just sharing a bedroom till my dads found, i don't fancy going into care"

Jay nodded. "No one likes care, at least i never"

Chase looked surprised and intrigued by this mans life story. "You were in care. tell me more"

Jay nodded. "My gran and mum died of cancer, My grandad went off, so i began living with my dad who was engaged to this total air head and then he got stabbed and i didn't want to live with the air head, so i put myself in care and then i got fostered by Billy Mitchell then Phil Mitchell gave me a job as a Mechanic then i got my name changed to Mitchell, i started going out with her up the stairs" he pointed at the staires "Then my adoptive brother murderd someone who was loved around here, i witnessed it got community service and got disowned by Phil" Jay looked amused at Chases face. "Yeah my life story is worse than yours, trust me"

"I didn't know you had a brother"

"Adoptive" Jay corrected him. "Ben Mitchell, he's Lexis real dad, i thought he would be back in the square as he only got 4 years in prison"

Chase was stairing at him with his mouth open, he didn't know Lexis father was a murderer. "Does lexi know"

"I don't think Lola would of told her that bit" Jay sighed as Abi walked back in.

"Bedroom ready and blow up bed is ready" Abi smiled at the two of them. "What have you two been talking about"

"About Lexis real dad" Chase shrugged.

ABi gasped. "Jay, lola will go spare"

"I think Lexi has a right to know who her father is and that way i wont get into trouble for telling her, it will be him"

"Lola will still blame you" Abi said but she understood what he meant, lexi did have a right to know.

"I'll go and wait in Ariels room" Chase ran up the staires to wait on Ariel.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Later that night, Jay was lying awake in bed.

"Jay?" a quiet voice came from the door.

Jay looked up and saw Abi in her pastel pink nightdress entering the room looking as nervous as she was the day she found out she was pregnant.

"Abi? You okay?" he asked as he sat up.

"Can't sleep" she admitted as she sat down on his bed. Jay scotted over to give her some more space.

" Look Abi, i know i don't deserve you...especially after what i did to you. But i only did it because i wanted you to be happy. When we were a couple i felt i wasn't good enough and i was destroying your life and now that im back..."

Jay was cut off by Abis lips silencing him with a kiss. Her hands resting on his cheeks. "I do love you"

"I love you too"

Abi began to laugh at how all of there fighting seemed rather stupid now. She leaned up and they began kissing again, finally they were back together after all these months of arguing. There differences sorted. Lets just hope it stays that way.

**Authores Note: Finally there back together, it was really hard trying to keep them apart. Hope you love this chapter as much as i did writting it.**


	18. Chapter 17

Abi rolled over as she woke up in a different bed. She sat up, her hair falling into her face. She looked over to the side, seeing Jay lying beside her asleep. She picked up her pillow and smacked him, causing him to sit upright and groan in pain. "What was that for"

Abi was about to comment till the door handle began to turn and in walked Ariel. "Dad, do you-" she stopped talking and looked at her mum and dad.

"Ariel-" Abi gasped.

"It's okay, you're adults, i'm just gonna-" and she backed out of the room, leaving Abi morified and Jay smirking into a pillow. "It's not funny" Abi scowled at him.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel ran downstaires to find Chase sat at the kitchen table eating some cerial, both of them were dressed in there school uniform. Chase always looked scruffy in his uniform, his shirt wasn't tucked in and his tie was loose around his neck, his coller was also flipped up.

Ariel however wore a small black skirt, black tights, black flats, her white shirt tucked into her skirt and her tie perfectly tied and her coller down. She wore gold hoop earings with 3 gold necklaces around her neck.

"Guess what" Ariel squeeled excitedly. Chase however hated guessing games and just staired at her.

"My mum and dad are back on, i found them lying in dads bed" Ariel grinned. Chase however sniggered at her. "You walked in on your mum and dad at it"

Ariel wrinkled her nose. "No, i think they did that last night"

Chase grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Did we have math homework that was due in today"

Ariel smiled as she filled her cerial bowl. "Yeah, let me guess you didn't do it"

"I was in hospital" he defended himself.

"We got that homework 3 weaks ago. You wern't in the hospital for 3 weaks. Don't worry, ill do it for you on the bus"

"Thanks babe" Chase grinned kissing her lips softly.

"But don't think you get out of learning. I may do it for you, but i'm going to still teach you why it comes up to that number and such" Ariel told him. Chase however groaned. "You may as well be my tutor"

Ariel placed her cerial bowl on the table. "That's not a bad idea. We have an exam coming up and i could tutor you"

Chase groaned. It was bad having to listen to a teacher in school but having a tutor at home was worse.

"You need to pass or you might have to repeat the year"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was getting dressed as was Jay. "That was embaressing" Abi said as she pulled on her top. Jay just laughed, he didn't find it embaressing, he found it funny.

"Jay, do you want to move into my room" Abi asked. Jay stopped laughing and looked at her. "I would love to"

Abi kissed him with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Now Jay be warned, don't mess up again"

"I wont, i couldn't bare to lose you again"

They both headed downstaires where Ariel and Chase were sitting. Ariel finished her breakfast and began to brush her hair and tie up her hair with a scrunchie. "We're going over to Lexis" Ariel grabbed her bag as did Chase.

"We will come with you, we need to talk to Lola and dexter anyway" Abi told them confusing Jay who had sat down at the kitchen table. "We do"

Abi nodded and pulled him up and the four of them headed over to Lolas. Ariel knocked on the door and Lexi answered "Hey guys" Lexis school uniform was alot like Ariels, She wore a short skirt but had knee high socks and a black pair of high-heels. Her shirt was tucked into her skirt and her tie was perfectly tied. She wore gold rings on each finger, with one gold necklace around her neck and she wore gold hoops in her ears. Her hair was also tied back in a high ponytail with a scrunchie.

"Mum and dad's inside" Lexi told Abi and Jay as her, Chase and Ariel went to Scarletts, then to Nathans and then to dales.

Abi and Jay walked into Lolas home and found her and Dexter sitting at the kitchen table. "Abs what are you doing round here" Lola stood up.

"Me and Jay are going to give it another shot" Abi told them. Dexter and Lola however didn't look so sure.

"If you hurt her again then you wont be running away, you will have no legs to run away and your body will be discovered six feet under ground with your limbs unattached to your body" Lola warned

Jay became stiff at that threat and shuddered at the thought.

"Well if ABi can forgive your many mistakes then i guess i can too" Dexter told him. Jay smiled at his best friend and they gave eachother a man hug.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel, Chase, Lexi, Nathan, Scarlett and Dale were all at the bus stop waiting for the bus. The boys uniforms were simaler to chases but Scarletts was different from the girls. She wore black trousers instead of a skirt, she wore Black converse instead of flats or high-heels. Her shirt was un tucked and her tie was slightly loose. Her hair was not tied and instead had her hair let loose and reached the middle of her back and she wore small silver hoop earings.

"You're going to get into alot of trouble again Scarlett" Dale commented.

"Mr roberts is going to be pissed" Ariel told her. Scarlett just shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a uniform"

"Girls are meant to wear a skirt" Lexi said. Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Just a uniform"

"You're Lexi right"

Lexi turned towards the voice and saw a man standing there. "I'm not meant to talk to strangers" Lexi joked as she turned back to her friends.

"I'm not a stranger, i'm your father"

Lexi turned towards him again. The teens just staired at eachother.

"Come on man, that's not funny" Nathan went to stand beside Lexi.

"My name's Ben Mitchell, i've been spying on you and your mother Lola for a weak now"

Chase closed his eyes and groaned. Ariel was holding his hand as last night Jay had spoke to Chase about this whole thing and then Chase ended up telling Ariel. They had decidded to keep it a secret.

"Dexter's my dad" Lexi said, he may not be blood but he was good as.

"I'm your flesh and blood" he snapped just as the bus turned the corner.

"Stay away from me" Lexi said as she climbed onto the bus. This can't be true.

Ben watched the bus drive off before heading to Lolas. He staired at the home before turning the door nob, the door opened and he walked in.

"Lexi is that you, did you forget something" Lola walked out into the hall and gasped. "GET OUT"

"Lola" Dexter ran out into the hall with Abi and Jay. Abi and Jay staired at him knowing who he was from first glance but Dexter had never met him so he didn't know who he was. "Lol who's this"

"I'm Lexis father"

Lola felt like she couldn't breath, why was her life crumbeling around her. "No, Lexis father is Dexter you're just a sperm doner"

There was a bit of silence before Jay went to step forward. "Ben, please go"

"You're meant to be my brother" Ben snapped confusing Dexter completely.

"You're brothers?"

"Not by blood" Jay told him. "You lost that right to call me brother when you murdered Heather and dragged me into it"

"You were there, it was an accadent."

"An accadent, you picked up that picture frame and smacked her"

Lola looked at them as Abi pulled Jay towards her.

"Ben leave, you don't belong here not anymore" Abi told him. Ben looked at the four of them. "I'll be back, to see my daughter" and with that he left.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Who does that stranger think he is, coming up to me saying he's my dad" Fumed Lexi as her and the teens walked over to there lockers.

Ariel and Chase looked at eachother, feeling bad for Lexi.

"Come on Lex, forget about him" Nathan said as he rubbed Lexis shoulders for comfort.

"Scarlett Moon"

Scarlett groaned and turned towards Mr Roberts who began to move his finger towards his office "Come with me now"

Scarlett turned towards her friends. "Don't worry Lex, he was probably high or something. Just be glad you have your very own stalker" Scarlett then made her way towards Mr roberts office.

"Lex, there's something we need to tell you" Ariel told her, Chase looked at her and then at Lex and nodded.

"Go on" Lexi folded her arms as Chase opened his mouth to speak.

"I was talking to Ariels dad last night and he braught up a few things from his past" Chase sighed. "He told me all about your dad, his names ben mitchell, he was inside for murdering someone in walford that was loved, Ariels dad was there when he killed her, I think you might want to speak to Phil because i think the guy that spoke to you is your dad and his son" Chase was glad to get that all off his chest but Lexi looked broken, her mum had lied to her. Yeah she knew that he had gone to prison and that was something she had accepted but Murder, Ariels dad it was alot to take in.

"You two knew about this" Lexi looked at them both. Nathan, Dale and chase were stood there feeling awkward as they worried because of lexis anger.

"We only found out Last night. Chase found out first though" Ariel sighed. "Lex we didn't want to tell you because we thought it was the right thing"

"The right thing" Lexi wasn't looking at Chase anymore, she was looking at Ariel like it was her fault. "The right thing would of been to tell me. When you went to look for your dad, i stuck by you, i was happy for you. You're meant to be my best friend"

"I am" Ariel stepped forward "But your dad killed someone and did time for it"

"I would still of liked to know" Lexi snapped.

"I'm sorry but i didn't-"

"It was vitel information"

"Yes and i'm-" again Ariel was cut off by Lexi.

"You didn't even have the courage to tell me on the school bus"

"Would you just let me talk" Ariel flicked her finger on Lexis head causing her to stop with her mouth open and staire at Ariel.

"Guys not in the corriodor" Dale told them as he could sense a fight about to happen.

"Did you just flick me?" Lexi asked.

Ariel breathed in and looked at her best friend. "Okay, well you wouldn't let me finish and i was-" She stopped suddenly the minute Lexi flicked her forehead. "OW, that hurt" Ariel flicked her back and the boys just took a step backwords.

"Quit flicking" Lexi flicked her again harder

"Ow, you stop flicking" and Ariel did it back to her

"You flicked me first" Lexi screached flicking her again rougher. Soon they were both flicking eachother harder at the same time.

"Should we do something" Dale asked the boys.

"I want to do something" Nathan looked at Chase.

"Sshh i want to see how this pans out" he looked fascinated with the fight.

"Ow" the girls shouted as they touch there foreheads.

Lexi then hit Ariels shoulder and Ariel hit her back. Soon they were both waving there arms about hitting eachother on the shoulder, chest and arms. Ariel then began to smack her on the legs, Lexi picked up her textbook and tried to hit her with it but Ariel did a run and jump causing them both to fall to the floor.

The rest of the people in the corriodor was now stairing.

"It's alright" Dale siad to everyone "This is just how they greet eachother" he lied feeling slightly embaressed.

Lexi managed to stand up and began to pull Ariel by her ankles and slide her all along the dirty corriodor floor. Ariel was squealing as Lexi managed to pull off one of her flat shoes and began to hit her with it. "Get off, ow" Ariel gasped.

Scarlett ran out of Mr Roberts office to see what was going on, Mr Roberts followed.

Scarlett flinched as Lexi hit Ariel with one of Ariels flat shoes. "Ok, it's time to kick some ass" Scarlett charged over to both of them and grabbed the top of Ariel and Lexis ear and squeezed.

Ariel and Lexi stopped fighting and gasped as they both began to stand up. "Ow, ow" they repeated softly as Scarlett still heald them by there ears.

"Alright, i will let go if you both stop" Scarlett told the two of them.

Ariel sighed "Do you want to know your murderer of a father"

"No" Lexi sighed, She didn't know what caused her to be angry.

"Do you wish to speak to him at all"

"No"

"Then why are we fighting" Ariel asked annoyed.

"I don't know" Lexi finally gave in. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry for not telling you"

"There you go" grinned Scarlett as she let go of there ears. Lexi and Ariel stood up fully and gave eachother a hug. "I'm more angry at my mum than you" Lexi told her.

"Talk to her tonight" Ariel convinced her as they headed to class.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

After school, Lexi and the teens got off the bus and headed back home. Lexi realised the minute she got into her home that she was fuming with anger.

"Lexi is that you" Lola came rushing out and looked thankful that it was her daughter before quickly shutting the door. "Mum i know"

"Know what, what are you on about" Lola asked as she took Lexi through to the living room. Dexter was still at work with Jay and Lola had just got back from work.

"About dad, my biologicalone"

Lola knew this was coming from the day she had been conceived, she knew this day was going to come.

"He came to me at the bus stop today, i didn't believe him. Then when i was at school Ariel and Chase told me how Ariels dad had told Chase about my dad and how he was in prison for murder. You lied to me"

"I didn't lie, i told you, your dad was in prison"

"You didn't tell me why" Lexi was pacing. "I asked about my dad years ago, i asked you why and you just ignored me or you would shout at me. Doesn't my dad have a right to get to know me"

"NO, HE MURDERED HEATHER" Lola yelled getting up onto her feet.

Lexi stormed from the room and went upstaires, the next thing Lola knew was that Lexi was coming downstaires with a bag.

"Where are you going"

"Ariels, i'm staying at Ariels and i don't know when i will come back" Lexi stormed out onto the street with Lola following. Lola grabbed Lexis bag and soon it was like a tug of war.

"What are you guys doing" Dexter asked as he had just returned from work, Jay was also stood beside him.

"I'm staying with Ariel, seen as my mums a toe faced liar" Lexi snapped. Lola let go of Lexis bag, forgetting her temper and smacked Lexi across the face.

"LOLA" Dexter shouted.

"Oh my god, lexi i'm sorry, i didn't mean it" Lola tried to make up for it but Lexi just grabbed her bags and ran off down the street and into Ariels house.

Lola turned towards Dexter and Jay. "I didn't mean it" Lola broke down into a flood of tears. "Jay, she knows about Ben"

Jay gulped as Lola glaired at him. "You told Chase"

"I'll go and see if Lexi's alright" Jay sheepishly walked off. Not wanting to deal with Lolas anger.

**Authors note: I got Lexi and Ariels fight from a scene from friends, i just think that, thats how best friends fight or thats how they should fight and then make up. I got ideas for this chapter from DramaPrincess96. All credits go to her for giving me the idea.**


	19. Chapter 18

Abi came rushing into the living room with a cup of coffee, giving it to Lexi who was sat in the living room in tears. Ariel was patting her on the back as Chase was stood there feeling awkward, he hated seeing girls cry. "Am i alowed to stay here for awhile"

Abi nodded and sighed. "You can sleep in Ariels bed. This is becoming a half way house" Abi muttered as she left to go and make the tea, setting the table for a extra person.

"Lexi, things will get better" Ariel told her as Abi was stood by the kitchen door and indicated to Jay to come into the Kitchen. Jay followed her and Abi quickly closed the kitchen door. "This is all your fault you know"

Jay knew this would turn out to be his fault. "It's not my fault that ben magically shows up"

"No, but you decidded to tell Chase and he has a gob like tunnel. Even if Ben showed up to her at the bus stop, Chase wouldn't of known and wouldn't of told her anything but because he knew, he confirmed what Ben had told her" Abi fummed. "You do realize that Lola will come round shouting the odds, in 5...4...3...2...1..."

The door burst open and Jay and Abi could hear Lolas voice in the living room. "How did you do that" Jay turned towards her in surprise.

"I don't know, i suppose i know her very well"

"Get your coat on, you are coming home" Lola snapped as she picked up Lexis suitcases that have yet to be unpacked.

"I didn't bring a coat" Lexi smirked, sending a glaire towards her mother who seemed to be puffing and panting like she was ready to burst with anger.

Abi came into the living room with Jay following. "Maybe Lexi could stay here for a bit"

"No she's coming home" Lola snapped, turning her attention back to her smirking daughter.

"It wont be forever, just until you both calm down" Abi suggested. Dexter was leaning on the couch and he aggreed with Abi.

"Maybe that's for the best sweetness" Dexter told his wife. Lola frowned and her and Lexi were having a stairing match, begging for the other to give in. Lola finally had enough. "Fine, but it's not forever Lex" and with that Lola stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"She does know that this ain't her apartment right, that door could of came off its hinges" Jay commented as he went to see if the door was broken. Abi rolled her eyes and turned to the teenagers. "Ariel, i hope none of your other friends have home issues. I can't afford to put a roof over there heads as well"

"Everyone else has great family home lifes" Ariel lied. She didn't want her mum to know about the rest of her friends home lifes, too much drama.

But across the square, Scarlett was doing a project for school. Making a family tree, she thought that this is what 8 year olds did in class, not 16 year olds. But oh well, it's the teachers wishes. She looked at her project, She had her mum, her uncle ricky, Liam Butcher, Tiffany Butcher, Aunt Diane and Bianca. Even though Ricky and Bianca were no longer together. She wasn't even born when they had been together, Bianca was still classed as family to her because she was her cousins Liam and Tiffanys mother.

She felt like something was missing, her father, who was her father. She needed to know but knew that asking her mother was a terrible idea. She wondered, you can find out a lot about a person on the internet. Maybe she would be able to find out more about her family.

She opened up her laptop and tried to remember the name.

MICHEAL. That was it Micheal. She typed up his name, Micheal Moon and loads of stuff appeared on the screan. She scrolled down till a headline on the computer caught her eye. _Local Man stabbed to death_. She clinked on it and the site came up and she began to read.

_Police have made an arrest in the fatal stabbing of a man in Walford, east london._

_The incident happened around 8:30 p.m. Halloween night._

_22-year-old Alice Branning has been charged with Murder after being questioned by police. His wife Janine Moon was also questioned in her husbands stabbing._

_Police say Alice stabbed 38-year-old Micheal Moon twice, hitting an artery and he bled out._

_Authorities were alerted to the home by his wife calling in a panic._

_Police say Micheal had intended to kill his wife, causing her to phone for help. Things got out of hand and Alice took a knife and stabbed him for self defence._

_the Police had been knocking on the door for five minutes before Alice finally let them in. The kitchen was a blood bath as his wife cried over his body. by the time the police got there it was too late._

Scarlett staired at the computer, not reading anymore, just stairing. Scarlett finally had enough of the project and went outside, running towards Ariels with a tear stained face. She ran into there house, to find Abi, Jay, Lexi, Ariel and Chase all in the living room.

"Hey scar" Ariel grinned. "Lexi has moved in for the time being"

Scarlett ignored her and turned to Abi. "Your last name's Branning isn't it"

"Yes it is" Abi was confused as scarlett swatted away her tears.

"Your cousin is Alice Branning right"

Abi turned Pale. She had a feeling this was going to come out, Jay of course looked confused because he hadn't been here when it had happened. "Yes she is"

"Scar what's going on" Ariel asked.

"Your cousin killed my dad"

"What" Ariel looked between her friend and to her mother whos face said it all.

"Abs" Jay was looking at Abi but she didn't know what to say.

"Who told you"

"I found out on the internet" Scarlett snapped at the older woman like it was her fault.

"I hate to say this scarlett but i don't think she killed him. I think she may of stabbed him, but i also think that your mother stabbed him as well causing his death" Abi realised she had been a bit harsh and felt bad for what she had said.

"MUM" Ariel gasped.

"No, my mum wouldn't touch a fly" Scarlett wouldn't believe this.

"Scarlett. When i was younger, your mum scared me"

"She scared everybody" Jay commented. Scarlett looked between the two, very confused.

"Your mum is not innocent, your mum has done some terrible things in the past. Things that you wouldn't imagine. Your mum used to be a prostitute"

"Abi, don't" Jay tried to tell her but Abi shook her head. "She needs to know the truth" she turned back to scarlett who looked upset at this news. "I have heard alot about her sleeping with Ian Beale for money, Scarlett, i have even heard rumours about your mother murdering her one of many husbands Barry, i don't know myself because i moved to walford in 2006. She got away with it though apparently, so i've heard."

Scarlett was shaking at the thought of her mother being as evil as people say she is. She didn't know whether to be mature about this and walk away or Attack Abi for the lies that were coming from her mouth.

"How long did Alice get in prison" Scarlett asked.

"20 years, the coart didn't see it as self defence. They saw it as murder" Abi looked away. "Still to this day, Alice says that she only stabbed him once not twice, your mother had told her to answer the door to police after Alice had stabbed him once. When she came back and the police found two stab wounds, she told them that she didn't stab him twice but her finger prints were all over the knife. I don't know how your mother did it but she did and still to this day Alice says the same story" Abi told her. Scarlett backed out of the room and left the house.

"That was harsh Abs" Jay told her. Abi shook her head and sighed. "She needed to know, i believe Alice. Alice was good hearted and sweet. She was like me i suppose that's why i can't see her killing anybody"

Ariel went to stand up to go and see if Scarlett was okay but Lexi and Chase pulled her down. "Ariel i wouldn't, i don't think she would want to see you after what your mother just said to her" Lexi pointed out.

Chase stood up. "I'll go" and with that he left to find his friend. He walked into her home to find her sat down on the sofa looking at her laptop.

"Hey, you okay" Chase asked kindly, for once he was showing a sensitive side.

Scarlett shook her head. "I can't believe my mum would do that, any of that"

"Parents mess with your head" Chase sat beside her. "We didn't ask for this, i'm not saying it's true but I thought my dad was the best man on earth till i was 9 and he started beating me and getting high, Ariel spent years believing her dad hated her"

"But Murder, it's not the same"

"And thats where i get to Lexi. Lexi couldn't believe that her father that she had never known was a murderer, her mother lied to her, didn't tell her why her father was in prison, wouldn't even let her know his name" Chase sighed as he told her all of this. "Do you remember, Nathan found out who his mother was just before she went to jail for Kidnapping children for crying out loud and Dale, Dale is the lucky one because he has no mother to bring him trouble, his dad is out at work all day and doesn't have the time to beat him and do drugs" Chase explained, Scarlett began to see his point. "My point is we all come from dysfunctional families. Murder, drugs, kidnapping, lies, bruises. We are no stranger to them"

Scarlett chuckled at him. She felt slightly happier now. "I guess that's why we all get along, because we are so dysfunctional and we all have stories to tell."

"We share a bond" Chase aggreed.

"Thank you" Scarlett gave him a watery smile at her friend. Chase looked at her and it was just an intense stairing competition before there lips touched. It went from a slow passionate kiss to hot and heavy. Forgetting everything, forgetting Ariel. Just two friends confiding in eachother for comfort. There clothes were disgarded on the floor in the living room. Not realizing how much trouble this could cause for there friendship, for there big group of friends. Ariel would be devestated, Lexi would be furious, Dale would be heartbroken because everyone in the world could see he was in love with Scarlett and Nathan would just walk away not wanting to pick sides. Of course Scarlett and Chase never thought of the consequences they would face after.

**Authors note: Oh dear, What will Ariel say. Alot of drama and trouble are heading there way for all the group of friends. It is 3am and i'm finally finished this chapter, can't believe it took this long .**


	20. Chapter 19

Chase was throwing on his clothes along with Scarlett. He couldn't believe what he had done and nor could Scarlett. They were both racked with guilt. I guess it's true what they say, you can't change a bad boy.

"We can never speak of this" Chase told her. Scarletts head snapped upwords to look at him. "I don't really want to talk about the fact i just slept with a fourteen year old" Scarlett snapped as she buttoned up her shirt.

Even though Chase was fourteen, he did not look it. He used to be small, till he turned thirteen and then he just shot upwords and got rather tall. He was the tallest out of the group. His voice had broken last year and he had formed some muscle on his arms.

Scarlett however was sixteen and people would see it as if she took advantage even though he was her friend but i guess if she was eighteen it would of been even worse.

"I'll see you later" Chase hurried from Scarletts leaving her to wait on her mother to ask some questions. Chase ran into Ariels home and walked into the living room, noticing she wasn't there. So he went to check her bedroom.

Ariel was sat on her bed gossiping with Lexi who was sat on the edge of the bed all excited.

"Hey" Ariel grinned at Chase when he walked into the room. "You were away for awhile"

"Yeah, Scarlett was upset. I needed to calm her down and such" Chase wasn't technically lying. Scarlett had been upset, he did calm her down. Just in the wrong way.

Lexi looked at him suspiciously which made him swet. Lexi stood up and walked over to him, sniffing at him. "You smell of sex and shame"

Chases eyes widend at he looked at Lexi who suddenly burst out laughing with Ariel. "Just joking" Lexi grinned turning back towards Ariel. "While you were gone, me and Ariel were joking about how you might be doing it with Scarlett"

"We were just goofing off, we know you wouldn't do that" Smiled Ariel. This made Chase even more guilty. What had he done. He sat beside Ariel and looked at her. "You know i love you, don't you"

Ariel smiles at him. "Yeah, of course" she looked at him suspiciously, he was never the lovey-dovey type, so him saying 'i love you' was so out of character. Ariel was about to say something, when her bedroom wall made a banging sound. "turn on the music, Turn on the music, TURN IT ON" Ariel gasped, her mother and father at it again. Chase shut the door quickly and dived at the stereo, switching it on and turning it up full blast.

Ariel and Lexi let out a sigh and leaned back against the headboard. Her parents were like Rabbits.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay was kissing Abis neck, her legs wrapped around him as he pushed her further in the wall. She giggled against him as he began to pull her with him. Abis back hit the bookcase in there room, knocking over some books that hit the floor by Jays feet. Not that he noticed as he was running kisses up and down her neck, biting and nipping.

He pulled her towards the bed, still kissing her. Finally coming to a stop as Abi fell backwords onto his as he hovered over her. She smirked kissing his chin. "You better not have left a hickey, we are too old to leave markings on eachother" Abi told him in a serious voice.

Jay looked at the blotchy purple and blue mark left on her neck. "Then i would advice you not to look in the mirror" he smirked as Abis face turned from serious to horrified. "What if Ariel sees"

"She's old enough to know what a hickey is, just don't tell her that daddy pushed mummy into a wall and now she has a mark. That could end in disaster" Jay joked as Abi playfully smacked his chest and pulled him more ontop of her. He bent down and kissed her lips, teasing them softly. Abi forgot about the hickey thing and gently moaned in his ear as he kissed the other side of her neck.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"DO YOU THINK THEY HAVE STOPPED?!" Lexi screamed over the music. Ariel shook her head at her. "THEY GO AT IT FOR HOURS?!" Ariel screamed back. Chase stood up from the bed and turned off the stereo.

"What are you doing" Ariel hissed.

Chase looked at his watch. "It's 7:30, instead of screaming at eachother, lets go outside so we cant here them"

Ariel and Lexi looked at eachother just as the banging started up again. this time it was more violent and fast. They could here the bed creaking and Abi screaming while heavy breathing.

"Let's get out of here" Ariel ran for her bedroom door and ran to the front door to get out of the house of sin. Chase and Lexi followed. Chase had a big grin on his face as he watched his girlfriend look disgusted as they walked around the square.

They found Nathan sat at the park. "Hey guys" he looked up at them.

"Hey, why are you here on your own" Lexi asked, talking a seat beside him on one of the swings.

"Dale called, he's with Scarlett. He wanted to speak to me about something"

Chase's eyes widend and he looked at Ariel. Scarlett can't of possibly told Dale, but then again why wouldn't she. They are best friends after all. His mind raced. "Come on Ariel, lets go to mine"

Ariel just staired at him oddly, he never wanted to go to his old place. Seen as his dad was no where to be found and it braught up bad memories. "No, it's okay. lets wait for Dale"

"And there he is" Lexi stood up. "So what's the big news, you wanted to see Nathan about" but Dale never answered instead he took a strike at Chases jaw, knocking him over.

"DALE, Have you lost your mind" Ariel gasped as scarlett came running towards them.

"It wasn't his fault Dale" Scarlett told him.

"What the hell are you doing" Ariel asked ignoring Scarletts comment.

Dale turned back to Chase who was still on the floor. He pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU tell her"

Chase looked from Dale, to Scarlett till finally his eyes rested on Ariel.

"Tell me what, what's going on" Ariel looked worried now. She looked at Chase who finally got to his feet before looking at Scarlett who had mascara running down her cheeks. "It's not his falt Dale" Scarlett told Dale again.

That's when it clicked into Ariels head and she looked at Chase, shaking her head. "You didn't"

"Ariel" Chase finally said as he looked at her pleadingly.

Ariel took a big sigh, her eyes filling with tears. "You did" Ariel had a look of anger swipe across her face. You never wanted to make Ariel angry, especally if you are meant to be a friend. Something might just happen.

"YOU" Ariel said with venom looking at Scarlett, her so called friend. "Get out of here now"

There was silence amongst the group of friends as Scarlett went to leave. "And not just out of this park, i mean out of the square. GO and never come back because if you ever set foot in the square again, i will know and I WILL destroy YOU"

Lexi actually looked quite frightened but she stood up and began rubbing Ariels back for comfort and setting a glaire on Scarlett.

Scarlett had mascara running down her face and dripping down her nose. She was now an out cast. "Ariel, i'm sorry"

"You have no reason to be sorry" Dale told Scarlett. He was now an outcast as well. He turned back to Ariel and pointed his finger at Chase. "This begins and ends with Chase"

Ariel looked at Chase, her tears falling down her cheeks and dripping for her chin. "Are you okay" Lexi asked, what a stupid question to ask. She knew that Ariel wasn't okay. Ariel just nodded even though she wasn't and then Staired at Scarlett who began walking away, sobbing her heart out. Dale looked at Ariel, then at chase. "I want nothing more to do with this" he told them angry.

They just looked at him in silence apart from Ariel who was trying to control her tears as she staired at the floor.

"YOU and YOU" He pointed at Ariel and Chase. "You are perfect together because all you do is scheme, manipulate and ruin someones life"

"She ruined mine" Ariel snapped finally her eyes resting on Dale.

"So you kick her out of the square, that's your punishment."

Ariel looked at him. Her eyes fixed on him as she whipped away her tears, smirking at him. "It was better than drugging her, making her kill herself"

"ARIEL" Lexi gasped in horror.

"Because you know i will do it, just tell her that"

Dale staired at the young teenager in shock before slowly backing out of the park and going home. Not wanting to see anyone.

Ariel turned back to Chase,fixing hm with a hard stare.

"Ariel, i just, i went there to comfort her and then it happened. Scarlett Moon was just a-"

"WELL DONT SAY HER NAME" Ariel suddenly bellowed. Lexi backed away from there argument, kind of scared at the moment. It was fire and fire. You never know who might win until the end and right now it looked like Ariel had the upper hand.

"Or anything else to me ever again" Ariel continued and Chase actually looked like he might cry but he wasn't going to.

"We're over" Ariel walked past him to leave the park. Chases mouth gaped open for a second, adjusting to what she had just said before closing again. he looked as if he might fall to his knees. "ARIEL, where am i going to live" he turned towards her.

She stopped, her back still facing him. "Sleep on the streets for all i care or use your daddys house. He's not in now is he"

Lexi gaped at Ariels cold heart as she sniffed, feeling herself also cry.

"You can't meen that, i'll be thrown into Care" Chase said to her in a panic.

Ariel just smirked at him, her eyes blood shot. "After tonight, you can rot in hell" and with that she began walking away.

Thats when Chase actually fell to his knees. Nathan and Lexi stood there not sure what to do. Lexi shook her head and began to follow Ariel. "You coming" she asked Nathan who looked at Chase, his best friend.

"You disgust me, you knew Dale is in love with her and yet you slept with her" he looked at Chase in disgust. "What kind of friend does that, you and Scarlett don't know the meaning of friendship"

"Nathan" Chase tried but then nathan looked at Lexi. "This group is done"

Lexi looked confused at Nathan as he continued "It's better if we all go our seperate ways. This, i don't want to be apart of this drama anymore. Ariel and Chase drama. It's been this way since we were eleven"

Lexi looked at the floor, then at Chase before looking at Nathan.

"I'm just done, i think it's best if we just forget about eachother" he began walked away.

Lexi looked at him walk away as she let the tears fall down her face. She then turned her back on Chase and headed back to Ariels house.

Chase just sat there, on his knees. Stairing into space, there whole group had just turned there backs on eachother all because of him and Scarlett.

**Authors note: This series is coming to an end on chapter 20. Dont worry i will make a sequel to this. The next chaoter will be big, will they fall out for good or will everyone make up.**


	21. Chapter 20

Lexi walked back to the house, only to stop at the sight of Ariel crying as she threw all of Chases clothes outside making a scene.

"Ariel darling" Abi tried to reason not knowing what had happened. "You're making a scene" Abi told her, noticing half of walford looking there way as Chase came round the corner as Ariel dumped all his belongings on the ground, throughing his empty suitcase at him.

Lexi walked towards her, putting her arm around her. Just as Scarlett walked past them with her suitcase, she took a glance at Chase, Lexi and Ariel. Ariel glowered at her. "Leave now" Ariel seethed. Scarlett rubbed her make up off her face as she walked to the train station. "AND YOU GO TO" Ariel bellowed at Chase.

"Ariel" he tried but failed as Ariel gave him a death glaire. He picked up his belongings as she walked back into her house.

"What the hell was all that about" Jay demanded as they took a seat in the living room.

"He slept with Scarlett" Lexi told them as Ariel glaired at her for saying that backstabers name.

"But he's a baby" Abi gasped. Ariel rolled her eyes. "he's fourteen and very experianced"

"That's not right" Abi tutted

"I'm going to kill him" Jay stood up but Lexi shook her head. "Ariel already murdered his soul"

Jay looked proud as he looked at his daughter. "What did you do"

"She banished Scarlett from the square, made everyone hate Chase and now Nathan and Dale don't want to speak to her or Chase. So she destroyed our group of friends" Lexi told them, glairing at her best friend in annoyence.

"ARIEL" Abi gasped looking at her daughter who was still innocent in her eyes.

"I just wanted Scarlett and Chase gone, i didn't know it would destroy all of us" Ariel sighed as she layed down on the couch. Lexi sat on the floor beside the couch, running her fingers threw her best friends hair. "You will find someone better Ariel" Lexi told her.

Ariel nodded. "I know i will, he's a nobody"

Lexi kissed her best friends cheek and stood up. "All of this has made me realize that i want to be close to my mum right now. Is that okay"

"You don't need permission. Go be with your mum" Ariel told her with a smile. Lexi grinned and hugged her before packing and leaving the house.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Lola was cleaning the house as Dexter was sat watching tv. She needed to clean, it eased the pain of her losing Lexi all over again, at least this way she still saw her.

"Mum" the door slammed shut and Lexi walked in with her suitcase. Lola and Dexter looked at her, Lola ran towards her daughter the minute she burst into tears and engulfed her into a hug. "What happened"

"My friends hate eachother" Lexi sobbed.

"You guys will make up" Lola told her as if she knew for a fact, as if she saw the future.

Lexi shook her head. "Not this time mum, it's pretty bad"

Lola looked into her daughter with worry as they hugged once more.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Chase was stood with his stuff stairing into Ariels window, longing for her to forgive him. Ariel came towards the window, stopping and stairing out at him. They were having a battle with there eyes. Chase had longing and guilt wash over his face while she had hurt and anger.

'I'm sorry' he mouthed at her. Ariel just shook her head, letting go of the curtain and walking away.

He slowly began to walk to the train station. He had no where to live. He stopped and saw Scarlett sat, waiting on the train. This scene looked familliar. "Scarlett"

Scarlett looked up and sighed. "Have you come to accuse me of ruining your life too"

"No" he shook his head, sitting beside her. "I'm leaving also. Does your mum know where you are going"

"I'm going to stay with Aunt Diane and no mum doesnt know, i was planning on telling her over the phone when i get there"

Chase sighed. "What have we come to" he shook his head. "Walford just messes with your lives"

Scarlett looked at him with wonder. "Where are you staying"

"I don't know yet, all i know is that i'm leaving"

Scarlett looked at him just as the train came to a stop. "Come with me, i don't want you going into care"

Chase looked unsure, looking at Scarlett and then at walford. "Wont your Aunt mind"

Scarlett shook her head. "Please"

"Okay" he baught a tickett and they both headed onto the train, finding a compartment and stairing out the window.

"Goodbye walford" Scarlett said as Chase muttered "Goodbye Ariel"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Ariel had fallen asleep on the sofa, while she cried. Jay and Abi staired at there little girl in bits. "I'm going to speak to Janine about her whore of a daughter" Abi said angrily at Jay.

"Abs calm down"

"No, my little girl is hurt and all because of her so called friend" Abi was raging.

"Abs talk to me" Jay rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It just hits home, you know. When you, me and Lola were younger"

Jay shook his head. "I never slept with Lola"

"No but she liked you and tried taking you away from me, it worked for a bit"

"Abs i've always loved you. Lola tried and failed to win me, besides you guys are best friends now" Jay grinned. Abi laughed "Yeah, so i guess things worked out for the best"

"And all of this will blow over" Jay reasured her.

"I'm not sure, i saw Scarlett with a suit case like she was leaving walford and Chase is now homeless, i don't think he will go back home where all that bad stuff happened to him"

"Well if he sleeps in the streets he will get put into care" Jay reminded her. Abi took a deep breath "I feel sorry for the boy, he's so troubled"

"They all will become best friends again, you`ll see"

"I hope you're right" Abi sighed as she peeked into the living room again to see her daughter still and fast asleep.

"If you can forgive me for something that is much worse than cheating then she can forgive him, even if i want to punch him in the face right now" Jay told her as he clenched his fist, his jaw tightening.

Abi ran her finger over Jays jaw and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. "You're right, this will all blow over tomorrow" She leaned up, kissing him tenderly on the mouth. "I love you"

"I love you too" Jay pulled her into a hug, running his hands up and down her back. He pulled away, walking into the living room and placed a blanket over Ariels body as she slept. She looked so fragile and broken.

"First loves always hurt you the most" Abi sighed as Jay walked back over to her.

"You know i'm still sorry for leaving you when you were pregnant"

"It's all water under the bridge now" Abi wrapped her arms around his neck as they staired into eachothers eyes, acting like a pair of giggily teenagers. Jay leaned down and captured Abis lips in his. He was back with his family like he had never left them all those years ago, he finally felt true happiness again.

"Abs"

Abi looked up at him as he seemed to breath heavely. "Yeah" she waited as he took his time to get a velvet box from his pocket. "I love you" and he got down on one knee. Abis heart gave a leap and butterflys were swarming her stomach. "Abi Branning will you marry me"

"Yes" Abi gasped as Jay stood back on his feet, placing the ring on her finger as she leapt into his arms, kissing him as he picked her up and spun her around. "Yes, yes, yes" she repeated into his mouth.

Everything was now getting back to normal for them to, but will it last in a place like walford.

_The End_

**Dont worry there will be a sequel it will be called **_**Mending the pages. **_**And it will be set two years later. Ariel at sixteen. there will be alot of romance, possibly making up, a wedding and alot of drama. It should be out maybe next weak or tomorrow on sunday. Im going to start it now. So hopefully the first chapter should be out tomorrow.**


End file.
